The New World
by Confessed4Life
Summary: After sealing the rifts, the team head to Aydindrl and try to start their lives. After an attack on the Mother Confessor, the Seeker faces a part of himself he never expected to see, while trying to keep their relationship from plummeting to an end.
1. Chapter 1

The rifts had been sealed and they were finally able to rest, though they rarely found the time. Each moment was spent together, kissing, touching and disappearing into the trees for hours at a time. There weren't enough of them, they wanted more and more of the other and neither minded giving it all away. After spending several weeks of travel in each other's arms, the time came for them to go their separate ways. While Kahlan went home to the Confessor's Palace, Richard went on to the People's Palace to take the throne of D'Hara.

Richard took charge immediately, finding it easier to jump in and help his people, instead of asking for permission. Darken Rahl had left them all terrified of who sat in his throne, but the Seeker was determined to make everything right. Those who were starving were given food and not only that, but it was delivered by the Mord'Sith. After Cara's objection, he told her that they needed to be told in every way that things had changed and they had nothing to fear. He wasn't sure the tactics would work, but after four months, when he would walk through the city, people wouldn't dart their eyes to the ground, they met his with a friendly greeting. Everything was at last coming into place, but there was still one thing missing.

He sat in his office, staring down at a countless number of scrolls. After hours of working through them, they all began to blend together. He had wanted to give them all his full attention, but the words now slurred into nothingness. Laying his elbows on the desk, Richard laid his head in his hands and sighed.

The door opened, but he didn't move. There was only one person who would enter without knocking. "Richard," Cara said in a voice that pulled his attention instantly. "Something's happened."

Shoving back the chair, he moved to his feet and hurried her direction. "What happened to her?"

Hurrying through the halls, she worked to keep up. "She was attacked. They sent for the wizard, but no one knows where he is." Without Zedd, there was no one to heal her and from the tone of his friend, Kahlan was badly injured. "Christine and Brenda have our horses ready and Samuel packed your things. We can leave now."

******

Pushing open the door to her bedroom, Richard walked in and hurried to the side of the bed. He almost didn't recognize her; the sight made him feel sick. She lay nearly naked on top of the blankets, kept warm only by the fire burning in the fireplace on the wall across from the bed. Her body was almost completely broken, blood staining the sheets beneath her. Her face was open-cut bloodied and bruised, but from the rags and bloody water in the bowls on the bed tables told him that the wounds were cleaned constantly. He forced his eyes to continue their journey over her.

Her neck, shoulders and chest matched her face, covered in blood that blended with the dark purple and black bruises. The cuts were deeper, bleeding every time her chest rose for each shallow breath. Her breasts were wrapped with a light, brown cloth, clearly having been one of the few places untouched by her attackers. The bottom of the cloth was stained a dark red as it lightly grazed another open cut that went all the way across her ribs. It must have been one of the deepest, because it was the first he had seen that was sewn closed. He could almost imagine what she had been through, each wound telling a story of its own and he still had more to view.

Her sides had one, two- three- four stab wounds that were bruised around the openings. The beating she had been given must not had been enough for them. His fingers reached out to touch her, to provide a feeling of anything but pain, but he feared the light graze of his fingers would break through the skin. Pulling back his hand, he covered his mouth and continued his eyes journey over her body. Another cloth was wrapped around to keep her hidden from others, but the once tan fabric was a blood red, bringing him to pray that they hadn't done what screamed in his mind. Her legs had few deep cuts, but they were covered in scrapes and bruises, stopping just above her calf where her boots had stopped. Her ankles were wrapped in more cloth, thicker than the others, holding them in place if she was to wake up and begin to move.

Returning his eyes to her face, he whispered her name breathlessly, reminding him that he had been holding his. The door creaked and he jumped to his feet, pulling his sword in a fiery rage, thinking that their enemy had returned to finish their job. To his relief, Cara entered. She froze at the body before her, the same sickness within him hitting her as well.

"What did you find out?"

She shook her head, unable to take her eyes off of her friend. "No one saw where they went, they were concentrating on her and she killed the only people who could have told us anything."

"Killed?"

"They left their bodies where they were. Kahlan killed six of them before falling off of the cliff. If she hadn't just come from Confessions, she may have killed them all."

Slamming his fist on the deep oak bed table beside him, Richard shouted, ignoring two of the water bowls that fell to the ground. "Why would they let her go alone?!"

"She does it every day. They saw no danger-"

"No danger?! Have they seen her?! Look at her! If there was no danger, she wouldn't be like this!" Tightening his hold on the Sword of Truth, he growled. "Bring them to front gates of the Palace."

Nodding, the blonde pushed back the urge to vomit and turned on her heels. She would enjoy their punishment almost as much as he would.

******

The High Council didn't try to stop him as he removed the heads of four of their Palace Guards and had them left in front of the palace as a warning to others. His anger was clear to see and they all feared that he would find them guilty as well.

When he returned to her room, it was filled with people who were trying to help clean and care for her wounds. She moaned in pain, her body jerking over and over again with each touch. Cara and he stood on the far side of the room, away from everyone as they watched. Richard managed to control his tears, but the anger still boiled within.

Turning his head, he met his friend's eyes. "Find Zedd. Get him here now."

"No one knows where he is."

"That's why I said to find him," he barked. "Go." She left instantly, pushing through the crowd of people that filled the room. "Alright, that's it!" he shouted, gaining almost everyone's attention. "If you're not helping right now, get out!"

Most of the servants left at once, leaving only three, who hadn't stopped working since they arrived. The oldest woman was working on Kahlan's face, her own nearly touching as she gently worked a light green gel into the wounds. Another woman, a blonde, whose bangs were the only part of her hair that was visible, was bent over the Mother Confessor's chest and stomach. Her actions matched the older woman's the same green gel being applied to the long gashes and deep cuts. The last servant worked her legs on the bed, pulling slightly until the bones popped. The sound was deafening.

They left the room quietly, waiting until they were on the other side of the closed door to speak. He could hear them whisper as they walked away and it made him fear the worst. Returning to his place at the side of her bed, laid his hands beside hers, hoping that she could feel him.

"Zedd will be here soon to heal you. I sent Cara; she won't let us down." He stared at her, waiting for her eyes to open and meet his. "I'm sorry it took us so long to get here. I shouldn't have let you go alone." He smiled for a moment, his mind drifting back to a short while after the rifts were sealed. "I should have made sure we stayed together."

*memory state*

Her hand slowly moved across his chest, growing closer as she lifted herself onto her elbow. He was asleep, looking peaceful as her eyes traveled over his face. Without thought, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, waking him instantly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as her cheeks turned a light pink.

Turning his head, Richard met the bright blue of her eyes and grinned. "You're going to have to wake me up like this every morning."

She returned his smile in full. "If we get any sleep."

Snaking his hand up her spine, he pulled her closer and soaked in the warmth of her skin against his. "I think I like what we do instead, much more than sleep."

"You think?" she teased with a tilt of her head and sly smile.

"Only one way to be sure."

He knew every curve of her body. Every movement that could be made to bring her more pleasure was stored in his mind and he took full advantage of it. Moments after he pulled her to him, he had her on the edge, barely able to hold on. It thrilled him to see her like that, her eyes dark and not just from her magic. He could see the desire blending with her power, giving the darkness a little push that couldn't imagine life without.

When her magic was released, he would move quicker, keeping her pleasure flowing until another burst ripped through her. The thin lines down his back from her nails had become some kind of trophy, his constant reminder of the special moments they spent together. She always knew when he was on the edge and made sure to send him off with as much power as possible. They ended together, every time and each session left them unable to move.

***End Memory***

"I'm going to find them, Kahlan. All of them and they will pay for what they've done to you." He paused pulled his hands down his cheeks. "I killed those men, Kahlan. The guards who left you alone. I did it, even when I knew what you would have said- what you would have wanted. I can never be as just as you."

"I'm not sure you can hear me, but I want to believe that you can. I need you to hold on and I can't imagine how much pain you are in, but I know that you're strong enough to endure it. I can't do any of this without you." Staring at her face, he tried to picture the way it was before, the flawlessness that captivated him at all times. "We have so much more to do, Kahlan. We have to start our family..." Sitting back in the chair, he leaned his head back against the wooden back and closes his eyes. "I know we've only talked about it a once, but I've been thinking about it every day. I know that you never really imagined having children, but... I don't think I ever imagined it so much before I met you."

"Now I'm thinking about names, how they would look- their laugh. Our daughters Kahlan, they'll be special. They will be just like you and the people, our people, they'll love them. Kahlan, we can have that life together."

A soft moan of pain sent a vibration through him, bringing him to sit at attention as he ran his eyes over her. Her teeth were chattering together as her body slightly shook. He wanted to pull a blanket up, but he was afraid it would hurt her more. Giving the table tops another glance, he looked for something to give her, something for the pain. Moving to the table on the other side of the bed, he lifted the cup and brought it to his nose. They had been giving her wine for the pain, but it wouldn't be enough. Laying it down, he rushed through the door. If all they had was wine, he knew the plant that would help.

***

It took him nearly an hour to find it. Atropa mandragora, the only flower he knew that would come close to giving her some kind of relief. He felt lucky to find it, lucky that it grew in the Midlands at all. When he returned to her room, she looked the same, but her moans were consistent and she was gritting her teeth. She was close to awaking and when she did, the pain would be nearly unbearable.

Moving quickly, he put the mandrake of the pant into the wine and brought it to her lips. She choked as the cool liquid entered her mouth, Richard's hand easing behind her head to lift it as he continued to allow a few more drops to fall.

"It's alright Kahlan, I promise. This will help you feel better." It wouldn't be instant, but she would have relief. Her body lifted from the bed, her eyes opening, the blue filled with pain as they met his. "I'm going to make sure you're alright." Their eyes locked for a slit second and he could swear that she looked relieved. Her hand reached for his just as she lost consciousness and he responded instantly, taking hold of it before her eyes fell closed.

He managed to drip a little more of the wine into her mouth before setting the cup down. Keeping a gentle hold on her hand he lowered himself to his knees beside the bed. She was breathing deeper now, the rise and fall of her chest now in a steady rhythm; a comfort to his eyes. The mandrake was beginning to take effect and not too soon. The long wound across her stomach was bleeding again, the thin thread having ripped when she moved. Ripping a piece of his shirt, he laid it over it and pressed, slowing the blood flow.

When he felt confident that he could move his hand, he reached back to the bed table and grabbed one of the bowls that held the gel. Removing his other hand from hers, he began to scoop some of the light green gel into his fingers and bring it to her skin. He could imagine the burn she must have felt as the part in her lips widened with a soft groan. The blood hardened, the gel having sealed the wound. He began to wonder why they hadn't used it instead of the thread.

Taking hold of her hand again, he pressed his lips between her thumb and index finger. It seemed to be one of the few places she wasn't injured. "Zedd will be here soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Four days had passed when the wizard returned with the Mord'Sith. Kahlan had awoken once each day, her eyes dark until her magic ripped through her. Richard left her side only when the servants were tending to her wounds and even then, he didn't go far. The High Council ordered food to be brought to them and had guards standing outside of the door. It was late, but Richard was grateful for the protection.

The Seeker watched carefully beside his friend as his grandfather assessed the wounds on the Mother Confessor. He frowned, feeling a portion of the pain within her. The bruises were the first to disappear, the darkness melting into her skin and returning it to the porcelain the world admired. It wasn't long before Richard found himself recognizing the woman on the bed. He wasn't sure if he felt relief for more sadness.

When Zedd pulled back his hands, she sprang forward, gasping for air as though it had been weeks since her lungs had filled. Her eyes met the Seeker's as he came to sit at her side, attempting to ease her back to the bed. Taking hold of his face, she pulled him to her, shared his breath for a brief moment and then connected their lips. Breaking apart for oxygen, Richard touched his palms to her cheeks, feeling the warmth he had missed. He could still see the pain in her eyes, but knew she wouldn't let it keep her away from this point in time.

Cara's soft and annoyed cough reminded the couple that they were not alone. Tearing their eyes from each other, they moved back, Kahlan gently leaning back against the headboard of bed with a wince. He covered her immediately, hating to have the others see her that exposed. Looking up from the dark blue blankets, he smiled.

"Thank you, Zedd."

Nodding, the older man smiled in return. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here sooner. Have you found them?"

Richard's eyes lowered to the floor, his anger surging. "No. No one saw what happened. It was luck that some hunters saw Kahlan at the bottom of the..."

"What of her guards?" Zedd asked as he crossed his arms.

Staring at the blankets of the bed, she took a deep breath. "They're dead," she said softly, pulling everyone's eyes to her.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan."

Looking up, the brunette tilted her head. "You did what you thought was best."

"You wouldn't have done it."

"That doesn't make your decision wrong, but I'm not sure that I wouldn't have done the same. If it had been you lying here, I would have done anything to give you a piece of justice." Turning her head toward the wizard she smiled weakly. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Ignoring the confused looks on the other faces, he nodded. "Darken Rahl does indeed have Nicci, but they are not working together. She appears to be under some sort of spell."

"What's going on Kahlan?"

"I received a letter from Darken Rahl a few weeks ago. I was to respond yesterday." She closed her eyes and shook he head, realizing the time she had lost. "I was to reply by the full moon."

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Richard laid his hand over hers, stopping them from fidgeting. "The full moon was a few weeks ago." The look on her face made him uneasy, bringing him to look at the others in the room. "What's going on?"

"It's not important," she whispered when his eyes returned to hers.

"Kahlan, if he-"

"He wants to be able to return to the cities without punishment."

The Seeker nearly laughed as he nodded. "Why would he believe you would allow him to go unpunished?"

Zedd unfolded his arms and took a step back, looking across the room to Cara, who remained by the door as she, too, awaited the answer.

"If I didn't grant him the pardon, he would deliver your body to me a piece at a time."

"He would never get past Richard's Mord'Sith," Cara stated bluntly.

Looking to the blonde, Kahlan nodded. "I have no doubts on your ability to protect him, but Darken Rahl has Mord'Sith with him as well."

Her back straightened as a hint of betrayal and anger crossed her face. "They will be given a proper death for serving someone other than Lord Rahl."

"They'll protect me," Richard added sincerely. "I know them and I trust them with my life." Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled. "All of them." He felt the hand in his twitch, bringing his attention back to her in concern. Her eyes were closed as she rolled her shoulder, breathing slowly through her mouth to help control the pain on her face. "Are you alright?"

Opening her eyes, she forced a small smile. "Just sore."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No," she whispered. "I'm alright."

Moving toward the door, Zedd clapped his hands together. "We'll leave you to rest. Cara and I will see what we can find in the kitchen."

"It must be hard for you to go an hour without eating," the blonde said annoyingly as she followed the wizard through the door.

When the door closed, Richard moved without thought, lying down beside her while wrapping his arms around her. "Why didn't you tell me he contacted you?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't let me bargain for your life."

"No," he agreed through a whisper. "I wouldn't have."

"I started to tell you, many times, but I didn't want you to read it and abandon everything you were doing."

"Kahlan-"

Lifting her head, she brought her eyes to his, taking a moment to soak in their kindness. "If I had sent you the letter, you would have left the instant you could and I couldn't let you. What you've been doing at the People's Palace, it's too important to risk."

"It's not too important to be there for you."

Grinning, Kahlan shook her head. "You're giving people their lives back. You're showing them that they don't have to be afraid anymore and I've heard the stories. They love you. They respect you. Do you realize what you've done for them? You have given them hope."

"But it almost cost me you."

"Everything has risks," she told him quickly. She didn't want him to have a moment to believe he was right. "We don't stop doing something because of what we could lose. We do it so that others won't lose what we do."

"The many is greater than the one," he said mindlessly back to her.

"The world can live without-"

"I can't," Richard stated faculty. "I can't live without you and I won't pretend that I could."

He watched her eyes darken, desire filling them as she stared into his. It almost hid her pain. Almost. Her tongue ran over her lips and his body responded instantly. Touching his right hand to her face, he pushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled. It had been months since they had laid like this, since he felt his heart pound so hard he thought it would rip through his chest. When their lips connected, the world disappeared.

The blanket between them made it difficult to move, both trying to feel the other pressed against them. Richard rolled onto his side, pulling the soft blue fabric in an attempt to remove the obstacle. When she broke their kiss, he opened his eyes just in time to see her wince.

"Kahlan?"

"I'm sorry. I-I thought it would stop."

"What?"

Pushing the blanket from her, she ran her index finger over the light, long scar just below her breasts. "I think it's still healing."

"Do you want me to get Zedd?"

He was half way off of the bed, when she grabbed his wrist. "No," she said quickly. "Stay, please. I don't want to be alone."

Easing back onto the bed, he brought her into his arms. "Do you want to take a bath and relax?" A quiet moan left her lips at the thought, her arms tightening around him. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

***

She leaned against him, the warm water surrounding them with small bubbles as Richard gently rubbed a soapy rag over her shoulder. It felt good to be in his arms again, she could barely remember feeling this comforted and she wasn't willing to let it go. The scent of him filled the air around them, reminding her of the trees they had spent their first night in. The smell seemed to linger, remaining with them wherever they went as a small reminder of what they had. It was a smell she prayed would never fade.

"How are you feeling?"

"Safe," she murmured, her eyes closing as she pulled his arms firmly around her. "I missed you."

Nudging his nose against the back of her head, he smiled. "I missed you, too. If we didn't have those Journey Books, I don't think I would have survived."

Turning her head, Kahlan grinned. "I can think of something that would have made it easier." His growl vibrated through them, setting her on fire. "You're going to make it difficult to finish here."

Letting his hands roam over her chest and stomach, he brought her closer. "You started it."

Moving slowly, she turned in his arms, doing her best not to cause strain on her stomach. Laying her hands against his chest, she leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "I couldn't help myself."

"I'm not complaining." Her body jerked at his touch. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I must have pulled too hard."

He studied her face, unsure if he should let it go like she wanted him. "Maybe we should have Zedd look at it again."

Leaning toward him again, she brushed her lips against his. "It can wait."

As he returned her kiss, he touched his fingers to her stomach and waited for her reaction. Almost instantly, she pulled back, the gentle touch of his fingers proving to be too much.

"Kahlan, please..."

With a sigh of defeat, Kahlan slouched against him. "Alright."

Richard moved slowly, holding her to him as he lifted them out of the water. She tried to stand as they stepped out of the bath tub, but he wouldn't have it. He didn't know if it was because he didn't want to lose contact with her or if he thought she wouldn't have the strength. Carrying her across the room, he helped sit her down on the edge of the bed and then hurried to get them a towel and fuel the fire to help keep her warm. When he returned to her, she was leaning forward, her right elbow resting on her knee while she gently ran her fingers across the wound.

"Is it feeling better?" Without a word, she shook her head, trying to find a place that was more sensitive than the rest. When she found it, her hand froze and he was kneeling before her, trying to move her hand away as she stared blankly ahead. "Kahlan?"

Blinking, she brought her eyes to his. "I'm fine, I just didn't expect... I think I'm a little tired."

"You don't have to lie to me, Kahlan."

"It's nothing, I promise. I'm just tired."

Nodding, Richard pushing his fingers into her wet hair and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're exhausted. Here, lie back and I'll find Zedd." She grabbed his arms, keeping him from moving away. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Pulling back her hands, she sighed, realizing there would be no winning this argument. "Alright."

***

When the Seeker returned, the Mother Confessor had dressed in a thin, peach colored nightgown and was sitting in a rocking chair beside the fire. Her eyes flew to the door as the two men entered, her body clenching until their eyes met. Zedd moved past his grandson and walked immediately toward her, motioning for her to stand as he came to a stop.

"The stitching was not done properly," he explained as he brought his hands to her. "The wound had already begun to heal and my magic seems to have followed the course it was already taking. Is it tight?" She nodded, her eyes moving to Richard, who watched every movement. "I cannot say for sure, but I believe that I may be able to help. Come, lay down."

It tingled, almost in a painful way, but she remained silent and still, eyes closed as he worked. She felt his cold fingertips touching the skin, pushing and pulling around the wound, making it feel as though it was spreading. After a moment, he stopped and she opened her eyes.

"How is that?"

Shifting her body, Kahlan smiled, poking the spot with her fingers. "Better, thank you."

"It should feel normal after a good night's rest, but I'm afraid the scar will remain."

"I don't care about a scar," she said as she sat forward and turned to her side, continuing to test herself. "Thank you Zedd."

"Are you two going to finish this?"

They laughed in unison, their friend's attention having gone to the tray of food that sat on the bed table by his side.

"No," Richard said, motioning to the tray with his hand. "Help yourself."

"You can take it with you," Kahlan said as she lifted herself onto her elbows.

Meeting her eyes, the wizard nodded. "Ah, yes. You two wish to be alone... Goodnight."

Richard watched his grandfather leave, feeling relieved as the bedroom door clicked closed. With a soft sigh, he leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt her moving beside him, coming closer, but he didn't look at her.

"You can say it, you know."

"Say what?" she asked innocently, lying in the same position beside him.

"You told me it was nothing to worry about. You were right."

"What if I wasn't?"

Turning his head, he looked at her and smiled. "But you were." Kahlan opened her eyes and looked at him, watching his face. "I'm sorry that I pushed you into seeing Zedd."

Turning on her side, she laid her hand on his chest and moved into his arms. "Don't be. I like that you were worried; that you cared. If I had been wrong, this moment could have been completely different."

Hugging her to him, he closed his eyes. "I'm glad we got this one."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high in the sky when he awoke, but Kahlan was still asleep in his arms. Her breathing was slow and deep, matching his as he allowed himself to at last view the room.

He had spent so much time in there and he had yet to take a moment to see what it looked like. It was large, three or four rooms as one and the bed was almost in the center. The part of the room farthest from the door held the large bathtub that stood before a fireplace nearly as wide, a wash station at its right. Her wardrobe, was on the opposite side, covering a good portion of the wall. He wondered how many dresses were within it, he had only seen her in a handful of dresses, but he couldn't wait to encounter more.

There were dress dressers, one across from the bed, a mirror attached to the top, one on the left side of the door and another beside the wardrobe. There were two rugs, one, a light green and blue that laid beneath the incredibly large bed and another, a dark blue beneath the tub, keeping anyone from slipping as they exited the water. All of the furniture was made of dark brown wood, blending beautifully together with the light colored walls. His eyes then fell upon the place he had spent the second most amount of time. The rocking chair next to the dresser, with a fire place on the small piece of wall that gave the room a small separation. He imagined that she, too, spent more time in that chair than she did anywhere else.

"Morning," she mumbled against his chest, her hand moving to pull herself closer.

"Did I wake you?"

Lifting her head, she opened her eyes and sleepily met his. "No. Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that."

Grinning, she ran her hand down his stomach, hooking her right leg over his. "I'm perfect. I don't think I've slept that well in months."

"Your head still hurts," he said in a whisper. "I can see it in your eyes."

"It's not bad. It feels like I did one too many confessions yesterday." He didn't look convinced, but she knew he wouldn't say anything, not when he had been wrong before. "If it gets worse, I'll see a healer."

"Alright, but promise me that you'll take it easy."

Grinning, she rolled off of him and pulled him onto her, sliding her hands down his bare back. "I don't plan on leaving this bed."

***

"We know it wasn't random men," Cara said as she watched the wizard sifting through a large pile of scrolls. "Darken Rahl knew Kahlan would agree to his terms, she would do anything to protect him."

"Then why would he try to have her killed?"

"Richard. If he comes here, the People's Palace is open for him. He wouldn't dare face him again, not without more Mord'Sith."

Dropping the scrolls, Zedd lifted his head and met her eyes. "If Darken Rahl had succeeded in killing Kahlan, there wouldn't be enough Mord'Sith to protect him. We know Richard; the guards he killed at the front gates, those men are only the beginning. He will protect her with everything he has and there will be nothing that can stop him."

Closing the distance between them, the blonde stared into his eyes. "He will burn down the city looking for those still alive, tell me what you know, wizard."

"The men who attacked her worked for Darken Rahl, but they weren't supposed to harm her. I think she saw and recognized them; that's why they attacked. She had to have known what was going to happen and I think she responded quickly enough to have just saved her own life." Taking a breath, Zedd stood up and walked to the door, closing it quietly. "I think she remembers more than she says she does."

"Why would she lie?"

"Richard."

******

He was lying on the floor, eyes closed as he regained his breath. The sun was setting and Kahlan moved quickly to light the candles around the room to keep the light. He watched her move, mesmerized by the grace of her naked form flowing around him. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand, stopping her motions instantly. When she sat down, he brought his head to her lap and closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're staring at me." Richard's soft voice pulled her from her thoughts, making her jump slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said as he sat up. Grabbing a blanket, she pulled it around herself and pushed her back against the wall. "I- I have to tell you something and when I do-"

"What is it?"

"Richard, please... I need you to promise that when I tell you, you won't do anything." She had him on edge, leaning forward with hardened eyes. He would give her no such promise and she suddenly wished that she hadn't said anything. "I remember something I didn't tell you before."

"What?"

Licking her lips, she darted her eyes to the floor and tried to find her voice. "One of the men who attacked me... He resembled someone I know."

He was standing now, pulling on his pants as he waited for her to finish. "Who was it?"

Moving to her feet, she grabbed his arm, keeping him from lacing the tan pants. "You."

"What?"

"I thought it was you. I saw you outside the dungeons, leaning against one of the trees and I- When I realized it wasn't you, I was a few feet away and it was too late. I demanded to know who he was and what he wanted. The others came out of the trees and that's all I remember."

He was staring at her with his mouth open in shock and confusion. Anger boiled his blood and it began to make him sick that she had watched his face when being beaten.

Turning away, he pushed his fingers though his hair and sighed, trying to fight his anger. "You have the memory of me hurting you. How could you keep that from me?!" Spinning back to her, he lost control. "Did he touch you?"

Startled, Kahlan took a step back. "What?"

"If you're pregnant, whose is it? Mine? His?!" Grabbing her shoulders, he nearly lifted her from the ground. "Why didn't you say anything?! What else are you hiding from me?!"

She tried to push away, but his hold was too strong. "Richard, let me go."

The there was a knock at the door and he stepped back, picking up the blanket and tossing it to her. "Cover yourself."

Three servants entered, keeping their eyes on the ground as they brought in trays of food. When they left, Richard turned back to her and saw the tears in her eyes. She was staring at her hands, clutching the blanket to her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. After a moment, she looked up and met his eyes, bringing him to realize what had just happened.

"Kahlan, I- I'm sorry."

She stepped back as he moved toward her, shaking her head. "I'm tired." Moving to the bed, she tried to focus, keep the pain at bay, but it was impossible.

When she stumbled, he was there to catch her. Pulling her against him, he pushed his nose into her hair and began whispering his apologies.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan. I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"I know."

"That's why you didn't tell me, isn't it?"

Shaking her head, she moved out of his arms and crawled onto the bed. "Partly. At first I wasn't sure I remembered correctly. I thought I saw you almost every day. I'd see you in the corner of my eye and when I'd turn to look, you'd be gone. I thought I had imagined it."

"But you didn't."

"No," she said quietly, covering herself with the blankets. She couldn't look at him, not yet. "I was a few feet away from him when he vanished and the others surrounded me. The next thing I remember is staring up the side of the cliff with the taste of blood in my mouth."

"Kahlan," he started as he stepped to the side of the bed. "I'm sorry. I know that it's not enough, but I am sorry." He wanted to lie beside her, but after what he had said a few minutes before, he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I didn't mean any of it, Kahlan. I'm sorry."

Looking up, she studied his face for a moment. "Why did you...? You asked if I was pregnant, whose would it be... Why would you ask me that?"

"Kahlan, I-"

Crawling across the bed, she pushed her hands against his chest and shoved him backward. "Why would you ask me that?! Do you think that I would lay with another man?! How dare you!" Tears were raining down her cheeks, her body shaking from anger and exhaustion. "If I had been touched by that MAN do you think I would want you to touch me?! How dare you accuse me of being with someone else! How dare you stand there and-"

Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her against him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Spirits, I am so sorry. Kahlan, I know that you would never- I... I can't say anything to make what I said alright, but I am sorry." Pulling away, he took a few steps away and turned around. "I kept seeing your words in my head, I could picture you as you saw me. You ran to me-him and I know that if it had been me, we would have kissed and I- I was so angry."

Hiding her face in her hands, Kahlan sighed. "I saw."

Facing her once again, Richard dropped to his knees. "I wasn't angry with you."

"I know." He was confused by the tone of her voice, the gentleness. "You were angry that they used you against me."

"Kahlan, I never meant to hurt you."

"I know."

After several minutes of silence and still, she was the first to make a move, lowering herself down to the floor in front of him. Touching the fingers of her right hand to the red marks her fist had left on his chest, she frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I gave you every reason to be upset. I never should have said what I did. Kahlan, I know that you would never lay with another man. And I know that this may upset you, but that's not what I meant. When I saw you, when I arrived, I thought that whoever had attacked you- It looked like they had-"

"You thought they had raped me," she completed his sentence quietly. "They didn't... They didn't have time." Stroking her fingers through the back of his hair, she stared at the pink marks on his chest. "They never touched me."

He touched her face, rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks. He still felt relieved to be able to touch her and to see her looking back at him. "I'm sorry it wasn't me leaning against that tree."

She smiled. "Me too."

******

"We don't have to do this," Richard said as he followed the Mother Confessor to the trees.

The sun hidden beneath a layer of clouds, hiding its light and warmth from them as they moved slowly through the city. Kahlan had awoke early and decided to go back to where she had been attacked, wanting to see it all clearly herself. She hadn't spoken since they left the palace and he knew she wouldn't, not until she had answers. He only wished she would let him in on some of the questions. Every few minutes, she would look over her shoulder and make sure he was there, a part of her terrified that he would be gone and she would be alone again. She knew he sensed her fear.

It was in the way he looked at her, touched her hand gently with the back of his, just a steady and constant reminder that he was there. When they reached the dungeons, she stopped, the people now moving about around them and going on with their morning. She looked around carefully as youth she expected one of them to rush toward them in a raged attack. She could still see the faces of the men who had come after her and thought it was a matter of time until she saw them in the crowd.

"We didn't expect to see you so soon, Mother Confessor." Richard spun around, drawing his sword. "I apologize, I did not intend to surprise you."

"It's alright," Kahlan replied as the man beside her returned the weapon to its sheath.

"We didn't think you would be out here so soon."

Kahlan looked over her shoulder to the area that now seemed so clear. "I want to make sense of a few things."

"I'm sorry, Mother Confessor. We haven't yet had rain, the blood is still-"

"It's fine," she interrupted softly, walking toward the red stained ground. "It may help me remember."

"It's an honor to be in your presence Lord Rahl. We are grateful for all that you've done." Stepping closer, the woman met his eyes. "And your message was received by all."

"Do you know who attacked her?"

"No, Lord Rahl. Not many travel this way after midday, but only those from the city would know of this passage. It's easiest to find food around here. Whoever hurt her, they knew her schedule and they waited hours for her to finish in the dungeons."

"Do you come through here often?"

"I do, but I did not see the men who-"

"You're lying," Richard growled quietly, pulling the woman to him, his eyes shifting quickly to Kahlan, who stared in the other direction. "Tell me what you saw or I will gladly give you to the Mother Confessor."

"I can't tell you what you want to know, I didn't see their faces."

"How many of them were there?"

"Twenty, maybe more. I am not sure, but many were injured."

"Did they visit a healer?"

"They wouldn't dare see one in the city, they would be caught."

Moving away from the woman, Richard looked around them, realizing they were alone. "Go back to the city, it may not be safe here." Following Kahlan's tracks, he hurried into the thick line of trees that hid the cliff side. She was kneeling on the edge, looking down. "What are you doing?"

"I need to go down there."

"What? No-"

"I have to remember what happened."

Coming to her side, Richard grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, moving her away from the edge. "You fought those men and fell off of this cliff, what more do you need to know?"

"I want their faces to stop haunting me."

"Kahlan-"

Laying her hands on his forearms, she looked over the edge. "I have to do this."

There was a small ledge a few dozen feet away from the top, stained with blood. The sight made him sick, the feeling growing as he watched her move to the edge. The decent took a few minutes, making him wonder how difficult it had been to bring her body up to the top. She lost her footing for a moment, her body not yet having all of her strength.

"I'm alright," she said as he reached for her. "My hand slipped."

When they reached the ledge, he pushed between her and edge, keeping her safe in the middle. Dried blood covered most of the rocks, leaving nothing more to see. Kahlan laid down and stared up at the sky, her mind spinning.

"I remember lying here, staring at the rocks above and thinking." Turning her head, she looked at him and gave a small smile. "All I could think about was you."

Lying down, he pulled her into his arms. "Me?"

"I thought I was going to die," she explained through a whisper. "I looked up at the sky and kept thinking about our last night together. I couldn't stop thinking about that old, lumpy bed in the tavern and the way we kept rolling off and onto the floor." She laughed softly, the memory flooding her mind once again. "I could almost feel you next to me, you were warm... The next thing I remember is waking up in my bedroom with you beside me." He didn't know what to say, his own mind wrapping around her words. Lifting her head, she shifted so she was able to look down on his face, smiling as her head blocked the bright sun out of his eyes. "I thought it was a dream at first, when I woke up and saw you. I thought I had imagined it all and that we were back in the tavern... But the look in your eyes... I think you felt worse than I did."

"It nearly killed me," Richard replied rapidly. "I thought I was going to lose you."

She grinned, touching her hand to his face. "But you didn't."

"No, I didn't." Bringing his fingers to her hair, he brushed it out of her face, using the moment to take in her beauty. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"You would do the same thing I would." Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him briefly. "We'd go mad and get ourselves killed trying to gain some kind of justice."

"But we wouldn't care," he added quietly. "We'd be together in the afterlife."

"Where we would be angry that we were so careless."

"I can't lose you, Kahlan."

Returning her head to his chest, she closed her eyes and focused on the beat of his heart. "I don't plan on leaving you."


	4. Chapter 4

"How can you be so sure it wasn't Darken Rahl? Who else would want you-"

"I have many enemies, Richard. We both do. Darken Rahl isn't the only person to try to kill us."

"No, but he's on the short list of people who would try. He knows how much you mean to me, to the world. Without you, he could make his way back to power."

"Not with you in D'Hara. He can't beat you, there would be no gain for him in my death."

They had been having this conversation for over an hour and neither showed signs of giving in. Richard was sure Darken Rahl was behind the attack on her, but she disagreed with her every breath. He didn't know what was more frustrating, thinking it was Darken Rahl or not being sure. He wanted to question the man, but he knew bringing him anywhere near them would be a mistake they may not survive.

They sat in the dining hall with their friends, who sat quietly and listened. Zedd had his mouth filled at all times, being sure to keep the food from going to waste. Cara, who sat across from Richard and beside Kahlan, ripped apart her bread roll and left it to soak in the soup as she watched the couple carefully.

With a roll of her eyes, the blonde sighed. "This could be solved quickly if you allowed us to fetch him. You have many Mord'Sith who are ready for a fight."

"I can't ask you to do that, Cara. We hardly know anything about him and with Nicci at his side-"

"Mord'Sith are the best. They will not survive if we wish them to die."

"I have no doubt in your abilities, Cara," Richard said. "I know you are capable of taking care of this without thought, but that is not what we need. If Darken Rahl is not the one who wanted Kahlan killed, we have someone else to worry about and if we learned that after you had left, we would be open to another one of their attacks."

Shoving the soaked bread into her mouth, Cara rolled her eyes and chewed quickly. "We should have killed him when we had the chance. Had we, he would not be-"

"He was no threat to us," Kahlan interrupted.

"He's a Rahl. It is only a matter of time before he tries to reclaim the throne of D'Hara and if he has Nicci, her magic is more powerful than anyone else's. If we kill him now, before he has time to gather men, we can sleep though it."

Unwilling to fight the smile that crossed her lips, Kahlan leaned back in her chair and looked to Richard. "She's right. We know Darken Rahl won't sit back and leave the throne to you. Nicci changes things. With her on his side..."

"Zedd said she is under a spell. If we remove it-"

"How do you know which he used?" Zedd piped in all of the sudden, his food now disappeared. "We would have to capture her and try them all, we would be dead before we had the chance."

"And if he has no interest in the throne?"

"He is a Rahl. He has no other reason for living," Cara stated faculty. "Without it, he has nothing."

"Not every Rahl wants the throne." They remained silent for a moment, all eyes on Richard as he pushed a small sliver of meat into his mouth. "He's had months to come after us. If he had shown up in the beginning, he may have had a chance, the people... If it wasn't Darken Rahl, I don't know who it would be."

"Maybe you're right," Kahlan offered quietly, bringing his eyes to hers. "He is the only person we know who would want to do this."

"Then why hasn't he contacted us? He would know you're alive, but he hasn't tried again."

Leaning forward, Kahlan pushed her spoon around the edge of her soup bowl. "I don't know what to say."

"If it's not Darken Rahl, it could be anybody." Looking across the table, Richard pushed his fingers through his hair. "How many Mord'Sith followed us here?"

She smiled, pleased that their actions hadn't gone past him. "Seven."

"Alright, I want you to bring them to me." She stood instantly, but paused as he lifted his hand. "You can finish your lunch first."

"I'm finished," she informed him before walking out of the hall.

Looking back to Kahlan, he reached over and laid his hand over hers. "You'll be safe with a few of them around you."

"I don't need them to protect me, Richard."

"You may need more than them."

******

Kahlan spent the rest of the day with three Mord'Sith. Cara, for once, didn't seem upset being told to watch over her friend and the other two, Dianne and Kyra, had the same attitude. If felt strange to have them following her around and searching a room before she was allowed to enter, but she knew that having them there meant that things had changed. Richard had changed the way they all lived and this was the proof.

Cara refused to keep watch on the other side of the door. Kneeling down, she handed her friend a small washcloth and sighed.

"He won't let us kill him."

The Confessor nearly laughed, having been waiting for this to be brought up. "He will if Darken Rahl admits he was the one who sent men after me."

"You don't think it was."

"No, but I do not have another in mind. It may be Darken Rahl, but he can't be the only person alive who wants me dead. It wasn't long ago, you would have been on that list."

"I may still be," the blonde said softly, gaining her friend's attention.

"This would be a great opportunity for you. I fell asleep and drowned in my bath..." She forced back a laugh, slashing a bit of water at the other woman. "It's not me, everyone should be worried about, Cara. If Darken Rahl was behind this, he knows I'm still alive and he knows Richard is here. That may have been what he wanted."

"There are four Mord'Sith at his side. No one will come close to him."

"It's Richard, Cara. The minute we were out of sight, he sent them after Darken Rahl and you already knew. He told you before sending you with me. That's why you were alright with staying by me, you knew something was being done." Leaning back, Kahlan closed her eyes. "I'm afraid he's going to do something he will regret."

"Does he regret killing your guards?"

Looking at the blonde, she shrugged. "I know he thought it needed to be done, but he- Cara, when I told him what happened; what I remembered, he was angry and I think he's worried that he acted too quickly."

"Did he?"

"I don't know," Kahlan replied honestly. "But I do know that if he continues to second guess his instincts, we are all in trouble."

***

Richard walked quietly into her bedroom, nodding to Cara and other Mord'Sith before closing the door. He had done this almost every night for the past four nights and the sight of her never failed to take his breath away. She looked peaceful, facing the door as she slept. He removed his boots before walking further into the room, not wanting to wake her with extra noise. Heating a pot of water over the fire, he pulled off the rest of his clothes and quietly began to wash the dirt off of his skin. His mind spun in circles, racing over everything that had happened, making him want to scream.

Moving to the bed, he eased beneath the blankets and closed his eyes. She rolled over instantly, pulling herself into his arms. She was naked, telling him that she had expected his return much earlier. Tracing his fingers over her back, he grinned, his body fighting the urge to roll onto her. She was breathing deeply, her breath warming his chest and fueling his desire. Having her back in his arms was a pleasure all in its own.

"You're up late," she said quietly, shifting her body beside him.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe."

Lifting her head, she touched her hand to his cheek. "Mmhmm. Then you should have come sooner. I'm safest right here..."

They were a breath a part, their lips nearly touching. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was needed."

Pulling back, Kahlan rolled out of his arms and onto her back. "You were waiting for word from the other Mord'Sith."

Coming to his side, he propped himself up on his elbow and laid his left hand on her stomach. "They haven't found any sign of Darken Rahl in the city."

"They wouldn't," she replied through a whisper, her eyes closing. "He wouldn't want to be somewhere he could be recognized, not after what happened."

"Kahlan, I- What did I do?"

Opening her eyes, she turned her head and smiled a small smile. "Nothing."

"Your mouth says no, but your eyes..."

Turning on her side, she pulled herself into his arms and flattened her chest against his, connecting their lips for a moment. "You should sleep, you look exhausted."

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Kahlan, I-"

"You didn't do anything. I just let my mind wander for too long."

Tightening his arms around her, Richard rested his chin on the top of her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Yes, you do."

Nudging her nose against his throat, Kahlan tried to move closer. "I shouldn't."

"Why?"

Returning to her back, she stared up at the ceiling and took in a deep breath. "You're a Rahl." The words left her lips so clearly, a cup being tipped over and letting the liquid go free. "You once told me, when you were with other women that you... You used to imagine what your sons would look like."

Realization flooded his gentle features as he inched closer. "I did."

"I can't give you a son. I can't give you an heir to D'Hara."

"I don't need a son, Kahlan and who's to say that one of our daughters can't take the throne?"

"You say that now, but it's something you've imagined for years."

"I imagined having sons because I could never see myself with the woman I was with. When I thought about my sons, I didn't have to think about the women, they would look like me. But Kahlan, our daughters... I've been thinking about them a lot and sometimes I see them in my dreams almost as clearly as I see you right now. We're going to have a family together and we will have many, many daughters." Trailing the fingers of his left hand down her stomach, he tried to understand what was going on in her mind. "Why would you be thinking about this now?"

"I woke up this morning and thought I was pregnant. It was only a moment, but-"

"The first thing you thought of was what happens when I realize I won't have a son?"

"You should have a son, Richard."

"I want a family. I want you and this entire palace filled with daughters, our daughters. You and me, Kahlan, this is what I want. Everything with you is beyond what I could ever dream of."

"How many sons did you want?"

"I don't know," he answered her quietly, moving away from her. "It's been a while since the thought crossed my mind." He was lying on his back, his head turned toward her so she could see the truth of his words. "I haven't wanted anything more than a family with you and I am looking forward to having a home full of daughters."

"Why?"

Grinning, Richard rolled over, settling above her. "Because I have you. I can't have a life without you Kahlan. I want you and our family."

"But you already have me."

"I know and now we're going to start our family."

******

"They found Darken Rahl." Kahlan looked up instantly, their eyes meeting as he closed the door to her office. "They're bringing him back; I need you to tell me what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do, Richard."

"Yes, you can. Kahlan right now, if I see him, I'm going to kill him. I going to run my sword through his heart and then remove his head to be sure he can't come back to hurt anyone- to hurt you."

Standing, Kahlan made her way across the room, reaching him as he slid his back down the door. "He's not going to be hurting anyone ever again and not because you killed him." Releasing a soft laugh, she knelt down. "When do they arrive?"

"Four days."

"Alright, that gives you time to think about what you want to do."

"I don't know what to do, Kahlan. If I don't kill him, I'm letting him believe that what he did doesn't matter and all of those people he killed meant nothing."

"You know that's not true."

"If it's not, why does it seem so easy to kill him and solve it all?"

"What's easy isn't always what's right. I know how you're feeling, Richard. I'm angry with him too, I- I understand wanting to end his life, I do. I've dreamt of the moment his life came to an end and I- I know how you feel."

"I know you do. Kahlan, I know that what you've seen is far greater than anything I have and we have every right to want him dead, but we..." He smiled, nodding his head as her lips curled upward. "You're good."

"I knew that you would make up your own mind, if I played along long enough."

"Saying I won't kill him, doesn't mean I want him to be forgiven for everything he's done."

"I know."

Shifting his position, he outstretched his legs and pulled her onto them, lifting her dress to make it easier for her to straddle his thighs. "How do you know me so well?"

"You let me."

Rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, he leaned forward and nudged his nose against hers. "Mmm... How are you feeling today?"

"That's not the question you want to ask me."

He smiled, pulling back to look into the deep sky eyes he adored. "No, it's not... But I'm not sure I should ask."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid of the answer."

Laying the palms of her hands against his cheeks, she kissed him quickly and reached down to the top of his pants. "It doesn't mean we can't keep trying."

"Don't you have to get back to work?"

Pulling the laces of his pants loose, she grinned. "As Mother Confessor, it is my duty to give everyone my attention."

"Mother Confessor, I must ask you for your full attention."

Pushing open the top of his pants, she reached inside and watched his eyes slide closed. "I can assure you Lord Rahl, you have my full attention."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had been up for only an hour when they began making their way to the dungeons. The Mord'Sith had come in just before dawn, bringing with them, Darken Rahl and they planned to have answers before the sun sunk back into the earth. Everything moved slowly, their footsteps seeming to last minutes between. The air was filled with a deafening silence that made their blood boil. He had been holding her hand, but the instant they were outside of the palace, he let go and focused all of his attention to the area around them, making sure they would not be surprised by an attack.

She remained close to him, knowing that the moment he couldn't feel her warmth, he would lose his mind. The anger burned off of him with every breath, the sword feeding off of his emotion as strongly as possible. When they reached the dungeons, he pulled his hand free and looked to her, almost asking for the next step. She nodded and reached to him, laying her hand on his arm. It was the only thought she had that could keep them both calm.

"Take this," he said softly, handing her his sword. "If he's responsible for what was done to you, I will kill him."

Taking hold of the weapon, Kahlan nodded and followed him inside.

***

"You sent men after Kahlan," Richard stated as he stepped to the bars of Darken Rahl's cell.

Leaning back against the stone wall, the older man smiled and looked to the beautiful brunette that stood at the Seeker's side. "Why would I want to harm the Mother Confessor?"

"I don't know why you do anything," he said softly. "You've murdered thousands of people for no reason at all."

"I had a reason."

"Because they didn't follow you, is not a reason."

"She speaks!" the other man said as he stood. "You're more beautiful than I had remembered."

Slamming the palms of his hands against the bars of the prison cell, Richard shouted, "You will not speak to her!"

Keeping his eyes on her, Darken Rahl beamed. "How does it feel to lay with a Rahl?"

Kahlan took a single step forward, holding both men's eyes on her as she tilted her head in a hint of seduction. "Satisfying."

Her reply shocked them both, but Darken Rahl was the first to respond. Moving toward them, he let his eyes roam over her, slowly at first, before quickly returning to hers. "He must not satisfy your every need. You carry no child. I would be willing to accommodate your 'every' need."

Richard lunged forward, pulling the man into the bars by his clothes. "I told you not to speak to her." The words left his mouth in a low, angry growl that made the Confessor's heart stop. "I will kill you for what you've done to her."

"I did nothing, but offer my services." The older man smiled, turning his head to keep the metal from pushing against his nose. "If you're afraid she wants me to give her the child you cannot, leave us and I'll give her two."

"Richard," Kahlan spoke quietly, making the other man chuckle.

"You see? She wants me to-"

"She wants you dead as much as I do."

"If that were true, I would already be dead. She will grant me the pardon."

"You have nothing to threaten me with," she told him. "You knew I would only agree to it to save Richard and that is no longer an option."

His robes were released and he stumbled back, being sure to keep his eyes on her. "You will find I have many options."

"You will remain here until we decide on a punishment fit to your crimes." Taking hold of Richard's arm, she gave a gentle pull, encouraging him to follow her. "Cara can question him further."

******

"Why didn't you say anything?" Richard's voice was a cross between a normal question and a demand for an answer. He rarely spoke to her like this and it brought her back to that night in her bedroom. "He was right, wasn't he?"

"You know me better than to have me answer that." It took more of her strength than she would like to remain standing in front of him. She could feel the heat of his anger, the fire in his blood at the thoughts that were spinning in his mind. The moment Darken Rahl had mentioned giving her a child, he had been lost. She could almost see his thoughts of her and his brother, tangled together in bed, laughing at him for not being able to conceive a child. It pained her to know what was going on inside of him. "We need to speak with the High Council. They will help us decide what to do with him."

He followed her down the hallway, mumbling something she was sure was more painful to him than it could ever be to her. It was more difficult for him to control his anger now, though she was sure it was because he felt it was his fault.

The High Council was sitting at the front of the Meeting Hall, the long table filled with sets of eyes that locked onto theirs as they entered the room. Sitting down at the center of the table, the couple prepared for what was to come.

******

If he was angry before, she had never known the word. The meeting with the council had gone worse than they imagined, but he had taken it much harder. Every conversation they had together escalated quickly and after hours of fighting, Kahlan refused to participate. She spent the rest of the day in her bedroom with Cara, who sat in silence as her friend cried. There was nothing she could say that would change anything and she knew it was a problem she wouldn't be able to fix.

The High Council had suggested that since Kahlan had not yet conceived a child with Richard, she should take Darken Rahl as her mate. She could see his mind spinning in thought, almost clearly seeing him imagine her in bed with his older brother. The idea was turned down instantly, but the way he looked at her made her believe he thought the plan remained within her. She wasn't sure if his reaction was because he thought she would do it or because he wanted her to. After she returned to her room, he made no effort to talk to her, bringing her mind to question every detail of the day over and over again. He didn't get angry often, but when he did, he burned hotter than the sun, making a small part of her fear him.

She didn't know when she stopped crying, when she made her way to her bed or when her friend left her to sleep, but the moment she heard the door to her room open, she became aware of it all. She wasn't facing the door, making his two footsteps incredibly loud.

He was standing in front of the door in silence, watching her as he tried to decide what to do. If he went to her, everything he had said to her, at her, would be back in their air and he couldn't see the pained look in her eyes again. She didn't understand how he felt, she couldn't because it wasn't her fault. It was his. When she left the meeting with the council, he tried to change their mind, saying that they would have a child together, but they didn't agree. A Confessor is extremely fertile, they had said and Kahlan should have conceived a child from their many nights together. It pained him to think that he couldn't give her a family.

Closing his eyes, he threw all thoughts from his mind and waited for his body to act; to do what was right. In a few moments, he was crawling onto the bed, kicking off his boots as he grew closer to her. He didn't wait for her reaction, he feared what it would be. Laying his head on his pillow he stared at her blank expression. "I'm not sorry for what I-"

"I know," she replied instantly. "I knew you wouldn't be, not when a part of you agrees with the High Council."

"Kahlan-"

She turned over, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to find the right words. "If they had suggested any other man, you wouldn't have been so angry and I understand that, but..." Looking back to him, she shook her head and blinked out a set of tears. "You did it again. You thought that I wanted to be with him; that somehow this was all my doing and I- I could see the thought in your mind, growing each time you looked at me."

"No, that's not true."

"You imagined him and I together, in this very bed." She saw the truth in his eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to point it out. "You envisioned it as though it was some kind of awakening for me and then you thought that if you could imagine it, it was true." Moving over him, she caressed his face and pushed her fingers back, through his hair and leaned forward to share his breath. "Is this how you saw us? Did I hold him to me the way I do you? Did I pant his name louder than I do yours? When you imagined me in his arms, did I kiss him like I never wanted anyone else? Because that is how I kiss you, that is how I am with you. With my every breath. You are the only man I've been with, that I want to be with and if you can't see that, maybe everyone was right."

Her tears fell on his face, making it difficult to keep his eyes on hers. "I'm sorry." It was all he could make himself say. The look in her eyes was nearly overwhelming, a stabbing pain that cut through him.

Sitting up, she looked down at him for a moment and sighed. Moving off of him, she pushed her hair out of her face and walked to the rocking chair across from the bed. "You keep saying that."

Lifting himself up onto his elbows, she looked at her, watching as she stared into the fire. "It doesn't mean it's not true."

"Doesn't it? If you were sorry, you wouldn't have to keep apologizing."

"I do if I'm a mad man."

Kahlan met his eyes and let out a soft scoff. "Mad doesn't begin to describe how you felt."

"That's not what I meant."

"Of course not," she replied, looking back to the fire. "You won't talk about the anger."

"No," he told her quietly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I can't. Kahlan, I don't like that side of me. I get angry and I feel like I'm out of control." Licking his lips, he waited for her to look at him, needing the extra push to continue. "I can't talk about it because I'm afraid of how you'll see me. I'm terrified that you'll see something in that side and you'll never want to be near me. Kahlan, every time I get angry, I try so hard to push it down, to control it and... I used to be able to just picture you, look next to me and see you there and now... When I get angry, all I can do is see you laying here, in this bed and the look in your eyes each morning when you realize I didn't give you a child. Yes, a part of me agrees with the council, but only because I'm afraid that I can't give you a child and if I can't give you a daughter; if I can't protect you, there is no need for me."

"Richard-"

"Each time we make love and I feel your magic rush through me, I feel proud. I think that I've shown you how much I love you and that is all that matters, but then I remember the life you once said you wanted and I'm ashamed that it may have to be given to you by someone else. It angers me in a way I can't ever explain to you, because I don't understand it. I pictured you with Darken Rahl, but not the way you think, at least, not the last few times. You were lying here, in tears as he... And I can't let you go through any more pain. I can't let anyone hurt you again. I won't let him have you."

Coming over, he knelt down before her and reached out. Pulling her to him, he cupped her face in his hands and looked into the depth of her ocean eyes. "You are mine," he said confidently and in that moment, she understood completely. He was willing to share or give up anything and everything he had, except her.

The thought pushed her forward, bringing her to collide their lips for a moment. Pulling back, she met his eyes and nodded once. "I'm yours."

Sliding his hands over her thighs, he inched closer, afraid of the distance between them. "I don't want you to be afraid of me." The surprise on her face made his frown deepen. "I know I scared you and I know that it upset- upsets you and I know that I can't say anything to change that, but I am sorry for what I've done to you. I never wanted to put you through that."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, Kahlan."

Sliding down onto her knees before him, she flattened her palms on the front of his shirt and smoothed out the fabric. "I know." Bringing her eyes to his, she tilted her head with a smile. "You found your shirt."

He grinned back at her, pulling her closer. "I did. One of your handmaidens brought it in this morning with your dresses. She told me it wasn't the first time she's washed it."

"That's because it was here before you were." Looking back to the fire, she tried to fight the laugh that wanted to escape her. "I took it before we separated. I thought it make it easier to be so far away from you."

"Did it help?"

Returning her eyes to his, she nodded. "I found it comforting to sleep in. At times, I felt like you were here."

"I should have been with you. Maybe then, you would-"

"You're here now and don't think like that. It won't make this any easier."

Moving away from her warmth and arms, Richard laid down on the floor and rubbed his face with both hands. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because it's you and me." She nearly laughed as she pushed her back against the wall beside the fire and next to him, her eyes resting on his face. "No one thought this was possible, but here we are. How can we think we won't or can't have a child?"

"I understand that, but don't we- Shouldn't you be pregnant by now?"

"Are you so anxious to stop our alone time?" she teased as he looked at her. "We have plenty of time to start our family."

"The council doesn't seem to agree."

"As Mother Confessor, I have the right to overrule them."

"It's not a joke, Kahlan. They want to take you away from me."

"I know, but they won't. They can't. Richard, look at everything we've done. Don't you think we deserve a chance to just be?" He looked away, his eyes fixing themselves on the ceiling while his mind wandered. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid that I can't give you a child. I'm afraid that if I am able to, it will be a boy and it won't count to anyone but us and I'm afraid you will need someone else."

"I know how you feel," she said quietly after a few moments. "When I first arrived and they all gathered around, waiting for me to announce my pregnancy, I... I thought that it was me. Other Confessor's have conceived their first night with a man, but I didn't. I thought that it was my fault. I thought I wouldn't be able to give you a family."

"What changed your mind?"

"Nothing. It still scares me that it could be my fault."

"But you're not in a hurry to find out."

Shaking her head, she leaned forward. "No, I'm not. It won't change anything, will it? It won't stop me from wanting to be with you or keep me from thinking about what could be. If I let it play out, I won't have to keep beating myself up for something I couldn't change." Releasing a sigh, she moved into his arms. "That's not entirely true. I don't want to find out because I'm afraid of what I'll be told."

"So am I."

"Do you want to find out with me?"

"I don't know."

Lifting herself onto her elbow, she looked down at his face. "Would it help if I promised that no matter what we learned, I'd still be yours alone?"

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

"Darken Rahl wants to speak to you." Cara was close to her, whispering the words to make sure the man at her side couldn't hear as he talked to his grandfather.

"I'm surprised he can speak," she replied with a smile, knowing how her friend had questioned him. "Do you know what he wants to speak to me about?"

"The council was in the dungeons this morning."

Kahlan knew instantly what they had talked about and why he wanted to speak to her. If she went, it could undo everything. Richard had just begun to push past the anger of it all and if he learned she went to see his brother and that she had gone without telling him, it would start over again. Though, if she told him first, he would never allow her to go and to be sure, there was no telling what he would do. They requested the services of a midwife and shaman, looking to find answers and they were to arrive before the day ended. If she left now, he would know something was happening.

"I can't."

"I can keep Lord Rahl busy," Cara said confidently.

"We shouldn't lie to him."

"I can keep him busy for an hour after he finishes lunch. There are seven more Mord'Sith arriving."

Looking to Richard, Kahlan let herself imagine their future, thinking how this night could go. "I have a better idea. Send him instead, I'll go with you to meet your sisters."

"You want him to go alone?"

"If one of us goes with him, he won't get to do what he wants to- what he needs to. He won't kill him, there's no danger in leaving them alone together."

"How do you know he won't kill him?"

"Because you already beat him so close to death, I'm sure he is still lingering. Cara, we have to trust that Richard will do the right thing. He knows we need Darken Rahl alive."

******

"Where's the Mother Confessor?" Darken Rahl asked meekly as he watched his brother inch closer.

"She's busy."

"Ah, yes. I believe choosing a mate must keep her very busy."

"She's not choosing a mate," Richard said sternly, leaning his back against the wall across from the prison cell.

"All Confessors take a mate, little brother. It's only a matter of time before she must claim one."

"Why did you want to see her?"

"She is nice to look at," the older man grinned, taking pride in the anger that shot through the other man. "I was merely going to ask what I could do to please her." Standing, he limped to the bars and took them in his hands, slowly moving them over the cold metal. "Then, I planned to have my way with her right where you stand."

His body burned hot in anger, the sun exploding inside of him. "You will not touch her!"

"The High Council of Aydindril seems to think differently. They want me to give her a child and I will enjoy the process very much." He had to move back to keep his brother from grabbing him. "I've often imagined having her beneath me. To see a woman that beautiful in such pleasure, I tell you I will thrive in the moment." His smile widened as he watched his brother. "We can share a woman, Richard. I'm sure she would enjoy a night with the two of us. I'll even let you have her first, then allow you to watch as I give her a pleasure like she has never known."

"You're right," he said so calmly, it shook his brother. "If we both spend the night with her, it will produce a child."

Dumbfounded, Darken Rahl stepped closer and immediately regretted the action. He was pulled into his grasp and slammed into the cell gates, his hands tied on the other side to hold him in place as the Seeker drew his sword.

"How dare you think of her that way! She will never lay with you or any other man!"

"Are you really that selfish?" his brother questioned. "A Confessor has one duty in life, to produce a child and you're going to take that away from her."

Richard stared at him, his sword inches away from removing his brothers fingers. "What makes you think I cannot give her a child?"

"If you haven't given her a child by now... Cara is not the only Mord'Sith to have one of my children." He grinned and pushed his face further through the bars. "Nearly every woman I have been with has conceived a child."

"I will give her a child and you will never be with her. Kahlan is mine. If you ask to speak with her again, your fingers are not what I will remove from your body."

******

Kahlan lay naked on her bed with her eyes closed, her heart racing as the midwife and shaman looked over her. Fertility candles had been lit all around the room making her sick, but not from the smell. The presence of them made her feel as though she had let their people down and knowing that Richard sat across the bed in the rocking chair made everything so much harder. She wished he hadn't seen her this way, wished that she had called them before he arrived and saved him this trouble. It had to be her fault they had no children and when he was told, he would hate her.

No, she told herself, slightly shaking her head in the hopes it would remove the thought. He wouldn't hate her, but he would be saddened that they wouldn't have children and how could she ask him to live that way? He was already giving up the idea of a son, she couldn't ask him to stay with her. He used to talk about having a family, long before she accepted her feelings for him. He would tell her how excited he was to teach them to hunt or build a fire; all of the things they would need to survive on their own, because he wanted to be sure they would always be safe. She always listened with such intensity, finding it enticing to hear someone so excited to be a father.

She was pulled from her thoughts as one of the women ran their fingers over the long scar just below her breasts. Reaching down, she pushed the woman's hand away and tried to sit up, but was immediately held down.

"You must remain, we need to have the room still to see what the spirits show us." The woman's voice was fragile and warm, almost deciding the Confessor's actions for her. "Come, Seeker," she said after a moment, motioning to him with her hand. "Bring two of the candles." When he reached the side of the bed, both women walked to the door. "We must leave you for the next task. When you are alone, blow out the two candles and drip the wax onto her stomach, just below her bellybutton. It may be painful at first, but that will fade. Before either of you leave the room, the Seeker must spill his seed within you. The same must be done for the next three nights, then we will return and see if the spirits have spoken."

When the door closed, Richard met Kahlan's eyes in question. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but I don't want my being afraid to keep us from a family."

Sitting down, he rested the candles on the bed table and leaned down to her. "We don't have to do this, there are other ways- other... Kahlan we don't have to do this."

"I don't want another way, not if it's without you."

Straightening his back and smiled. "Does this mean we should get started?"

Closing her eyes, she nodded. "Yes."

***

She was asleep in his arms, her breathing even and strong. The sun had disappeared completely a few hours before, but they refused to let go of each other. They both wanted to believe that the longer they were together and the more times they were united, their child would be created. When it became nearly impossible to move, he brought her against his chest and listened to her attempt to catch her breath, it was one of his favorite sounds. She fell asleep quickly, the way she always did when she was in his arms and it left him in a forest of his own thoughts.

'A Confessor has one duty in life, to produce a child and you're going to take that away from her?' Darken Rahl's words ran through his mind, making his body tense. The midwife and shaman had only worked with Kahlan, saying that the three days must pass before they could do the same with him. He wondered how likely they were to create a child within the time frame. If she hadn't conceived a child before this, he didn't see how hot wax and prayer would do them any good, though if he was to be honest to anyone who asked, he had been praying for days and was thinking that the spirits had abandoned them. There could be no other explanation.

He wanted a way to show her that she was his no matter what the outcome, but he couldn't make himself believe that it was fair to her. If he couldn't give her a daughter, she deserved to have someone who could and he wanted to believe that it wouldn't be so hard if it wasn't his brother. That wasn't true of course, he never wanted another man to look at her, let alone touch her. She was his and he was hers, there could be no other way. He couldn't survive anything else.

He would ask her to marry him, but he didn't know if it was possible. Did Confessor's get married? Could they? There was only one way he thought of to find out and without thought, he acted on it. Moving beneath her, he rolled onto his side, and nudged his nose against hers, grinning as she responded to the motion. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking him out of the sleepy haze.

"Is something wrong?"

The soft purr of her voice called to his body, she felt it instantly and moaned. Hooking her left leg over him, she pushed forward and connected their lips, climbing out of her sleepiness. He returned her kiss in full, almost forgetting what it was he awoke her for.

"Kahlan," he panted as they parted for air, but was reunited with her mouth before he could continue. Grabbing her hips, he held them still, keeping her from rocking against him as he pushed her away from him. "No, not now."

His words surprised her, her eyes glinting in a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry... I thought that- I'm sorry."

"No-" He stopped himself, realizing what must have been going through her mind as she stared at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I'm sorry, but if I don't say this now, if I don't ask you right now, I may not have the nerve again."

"What's wrong?"

He smiled, "Does something have to be wrong for me to wake you up to talk?"

"No."

"Marry me." Her body stiffened beneath his hands and he quickly became afraid of the words that he'd wanted to say for months.

"What?"

Shaking his head, he started to pull away. "Nothing, I haven't slept, I-"

Holding him to her, she blinked and leaned forward. "You want to marry me?"

Meeting her eyes, he saw the fear, confusion and something more that caught his attention. "More than anything."

"Even if I can't give you children, a family?"

Bringing her closer, he hugged her to him. "You are my family. All I need is you."

"But what do you want?"

"You. Kahlan, marry me."

Rolling onto him, she reconnected their lips and pushed forward. Her hair fell around his face, rewarding him with a light tickle as he enveloped her in his arms. Their kiss was slow and deep, neither caring if they ever breathed apart again. Running his hands over her back, he held her to him, thriving with each kiss. Breaking apart, he moved over her and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Does this mean you will marry me?"

"It does."

"How does this work?"

Grinning, she shifted beneath him, her eyes sliding closed for a moment. "You kiss me again."

******

"Kahlan, may I speak with you alone?"

Walking toward the wizard, the Mother Confessor nodded. "Of course, Zedd. Is everything alright?"

"I will leave it to you to decide."

The sun was high above them, barely shielded by the trees around them. Kahlan had gone out for a walk with Cara and Kyra, knowing that if she went alone, Richard would be upset. The wizard met them in the garden with a worried look on his face.

Moving her away from the Mord'Sith, Zedd wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry dear one, but I must confess a mistake to you."

"What is it?"

"It was meant to help the two of you. Give you both some time to be settled before it was urgent that you reunite and then I had forgotten-"

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason the two of you have not yet conceived a child is my fault. I-"

"What?! Zedd, how could you interfere with something like this? Do you know what you've put us through?!"

"I am sorry, dear one. I had forgotten until I saw the shaman leaving the palace yesterday. The protection spell has now been removed."

Closing the distance between them, she took hold of his robes and met his eyes. "Do you have any idea what we've been through these past few days? Richard's- You had no right to do what you did. Had you given it any thought?"

"Of course I did. Kahlan, had you conceived a child the first night with him, everything that has happened would not have had a chance. Richard would not have left your side and D'Hara would not be the same. Look at what he's done, how much he has changed. He couldn't have done that if-"

"You don't get to make that decision on your own. Do you understand me? The next time you put a spell on us without our permission, I will not be so forgiving. You do not do that someone you care about, you don't put them through that kind of pain. Do you have any idea what the council asked me to do? What they were going to make me do?!" At his confused expression, Kahlan took a step back and released his robes, taking in a deep breath as she prepared to continue. "I didn't conceive a child with Richard. What were they to think? They requested I take Darken Rahl as my mate. They stood there before us like we had nothing to fight for and demanded I take his brother into my bed instead. Do you have any idea what that felt like? How it felt every moment until this one?"

She didn't expect him to answer, but he did anyway. "No."

Moving away, she turned back toward the palace and swallowed. "I need to see Richard."


	7. Chapter 7

As Kahlan expected, Richard was furious when he learned what his grandfather had done. Moving between him and the door to her bedroom, she stopped him from rushing out to find the old man. If he left now, he would regret everything he was about to do and she couldn't let it happen. Locking their eyes, she began unlacing her dress, a seductive smile slowly coming to her lips. He acted instantly, realizing that this was their first real chance to create a child.

Removing the space between them, he pulled her hands from the long, white laces and replaced them with his own. She leaned forward, connecting their lips as he pushed the dress from her shoulders. He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes feasting on her as she hurried to remove her corset.

Moving past him, she rubbed her shoulder against his and purred. "Better hurry Seeker, we don't know how long we have alone."

Tearing the shirt over his head, he turned around after her, grateful she hadn't called him Lord Rahl. Her skirt had just fallen onto the floor when he enveloped her in his arms. Pushing her hair over with his nose, he began kissing her neck, slowly moving down the back of her shoulder while his hands roamed her chest and stomach. Her hands laid over his, trying to get them to focus on a single area, her body aching for his. With a low moan, her head fell back and tilted away, giving his lips better access to her neck.

She could feel him pressed against her, restrained in his pants, another reminder that he cared more for her pleasure than his own. Turning slightly, she pulled out of his arms and pushed him down onto the bed. He watched as she unlaced his pants, her eyes never leaving his while she pulled the fabric from his waist. His eyes fell closed, his lips parting as she lowered her hands and lips to his chest. She moved slowly, paying close attention to breathing as his breath caught in his throat.

Bringing his fingers to her head, he began to massage in an attempt to give her a small portion of pleasure. The feel of her lips on his chest was beyond words, a feeling he had not experienced in months. He was always trying to discover her, find what stopped her heart, what made her gasp and pant his name, she, on the other hand, always seemed to know exactly what he needed, what he wanted more than anything. With a quiet whisper of her name, she looked up, her lips remaining against his stomach until their eyes met. Pulling her forward, Richard rolled them onto their sides, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Their bodies ached for more, but neither moved. The simple touch from the other was always a comfort neither could describe. Her eyes closed and she tried to focus on the beat of his heart, wanting a distraction from her own thoughts.

He pulled back just enough to look at her, almost sensing her struggle and met teary eyes. "What's wrong?" Turning her head, she tried hold back, but the look in his eyes made it difficult. "Did I do something wrong, Kahlan?"

Grabbing his face she kissed him briefly, shaking her head. "No. Spirits, no. I was-" Giving a heavy sigh, she stroked her thumb across his cheek. "I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to give you a child. When Zedd told me what he had done, I was so angry, but more than that, I was relieved. I was so afraid that there was something wrong with me."

Confused, Richard rolled forward, moving her onto her back so that he could see her more clearly. "I don't understand. You didn't seem worried. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I already asked you to give up the thought of having a son and I thought that if I couldn't- How could I ask you to stay with me if I could give you no children?"

"You don't have to ask me, Kahlan. I am yours."

She smiled at his words, her hand finding his cheek once again. "And I am yours."

Nudging his nose against hers, he grinned. "You and I are going to fill this palace with our daughters." He kissed her quickly and pulled back once again. "They are going to be beautiful. They're going to look just like you."

She kissed him again. "But they'll have your heart."

"And your bravery."

With another kiss, Kahlan beamed. "With our luck, they'll all be like Zedd."

With a heart filled chuckle, Richard nodded. "We're going to need to build a bigger kitchen."

***

They were entangled beneath the blankets, clinging to each other as though they feared it would be their last chance. The door to their bedroom opened, but neither moved, assuming it was Cara, who was the one who always seemed to interrupt.

"This is far greater than I anticipated."

The couple paused at the sound of Darken Rahl's voice, Richard instantly filling with anger. Grabbing his face, Kahlan held him to her, locking eyes as she shook her head.

"Mother Confessor, the council had demanded you lay with him tonight." It was the voice of a young woman, one the other woman knew very well.

Sitting up, the Confessor held her blanket to her chest and looked at the two people in front of her. Darken Rahl was chained, but his eyes roamed over her, wishing he could see more. Richard sat up and stared at his brother, fighting the urge to jump from the bed and remove his head. Laying her free hand over his beneath the blankets, Kahlan met her handmaiden's gaze. "I will not take this man into my bed. Have the guards outside the door take him back to the dungeons and inform the High Council that the Seeker will give me a child. Then, when they began to speak, you tell them that if they ever demand me to do anything again, I fill replace every one of them after their bodies are buried."

The younger woman smiled and gave a quick nod. "Yes, Mother Confessor."

The other man refused to move for a moment, his eyes still on the naked woman before him. "I do indeed see why you didn't want to share this one, little brother. I would enjoy her lying beneath me very much." Looking to his huffing brother, he beamed. "How does she feel wrapped around you?"

Kahlan removed her hand from his, knowing what he needed to do. Without hesitation, the Seeker jumped from their bed and rushed forward, taking hold of the older man's neck and shoving him toward the door. "Get out!"

"That good? Mmm, I will await the-" His words were cut short when Richard's fist slammed into his mouth, knocking out two of his teeth.

"You will never have her." Closing their bedroom door, he took in a deep breath and turned back to be greeted with her before him. "It's fine."

Taking his hand in hers, she touched her fingers around the wound. "You're bleeding. Come here, we can clean it over here."

He followed her to the wash station, his mind spinning. "Kahlan, what if I can't give you a child?"

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled. "We'll fill the palace halls with something else."

"I'm not joking, Kahlan. You should have children and if I-"

"I won't lay with another man," she said instantly. "I'm sorry the council felt they needed to send him to me, but you know me. You know that there is nothing possible to make me take another man into my bed. I am yours, remember? Yours."

"I do not doubt you, Kahlan, but I want you to be a mother. I want you to have the life you imagined and if I can't give that to you, if I can't help you continue your race- Kahlan, there are only two of you left."

"And there is only one you."

"I'm sorry," he hummed, wrapping her in his arms. "I'm not sure my mind has wrapped around what Zedd did."

"I understand." She pulled back quicker than he liked, but was comforted when she didn't move away. Laying a damp cloth over his hand, she smiled. "Better?"

Stepping forward, he touches his hand between her breasts. "Yes, but I know something that will make it feel even better."

"We should wrap your hand first."

Moving forward, he pulled her against him. "Or we could make ourselves a warm bath."

"But what will we do while the water heats?" she questioned innocently, dropping the cloth to the floor.

******

Richard woke early the next four mornings, anticipating the moment she opened her eyes. He dreamt of their family, six daughters running around them, while a very pregnant Kahlan laughed as he attempted to catch them. It was the life he had always wanted and now it seemed to be within his grasp. She had moved around all night, finding it difficult to find a comfortable position until he rolled her onto her side and pressed his chest against her back. His arm was held firmly between her breasts, her hands griping it tightly as she slept. Each time she shifted in his arms, he felt his heart race, hoping she was waking.

Turning in his arms, she snuggled closer, sliding her hand down his chest until his quiet moan pulled her from her dreams. Opening her eyes, she blinked the world into focus and met his eyes.

"I'm afraid to ask again," he admitted through a whisper.

Grinning, she pushed her fingers into his hair. "I think you should ask once more."

"What?" He beamed, his eyes searching her face. "We- We did it? You're pregnant?"

She nodded, moving back just enough for her own hands to slide between them and touch her stomach. They were pushed away almost instantly, his body moving down until his lips were pressed against her firm stomach. He held her hips, keeping her in place as kissed and nudged his nose against her skin. Raising his eyes, he watched her, her eyes were filled with tears, but she had a peaceful look that swept through him at the sight and he suddenly knew that it wasn't just him who had been affected by the disappointment of the past mornings.

Crawling back up her body, he leaned down onto her, needing to be closer. "What does it feel like?"

"I'm not sure I can explain it," she replied truthfully. "I can just feel her."

With a passionate kiss, he moved off of her sat forward in excitement. "We have to tell-"

Grabbing his arm, she kept him from leaving the bed. "No, not yet."

"Why?"

"We haven't celebrated properly yet."

******

It was midday when the couple left the privacy of their bedroom and after they announced her pregnancy to the High Council, Kahlan told them of his proposal. They seemed surprised at first, the head of the group asking more questions than they thought possible. It quickly became apparent that they did not want her to conceive a child with him and when they spoke the words aloud, Richard had to calm her down.

"You would not hesitate to do what was necessary had you given birth to Darken Rahl's son. If you give the Seeker a son, your feelings for him will blind you from what is right. A Rahl always has a son. When you give birth, if it is a boy, we will kill him."

Richard pushed past her on their way toward the High Council, reaching the head before her. Lifting the older woman out of her chair, he shook her shoulders. "You will not threaten the Mother Confessor!"

Coming to his side, Kahlan reached over his arms and took hold of the woman's throat. "If you threaten our children again, I will confess you and have you spend the rest of your life as my personal servant." Stepping back, she glared at the other members of the council, being sure to meet each of their eyes. "And if any of you try to interfere with any part of the life we are trying to create, I will do the same to you. If I give birth to a son, Richard and I will discuss our options, but I assure you, killing the child will not be one of them. There are two Confessors left alive, our children are needed. You will never threaten their lives again, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother Confessor."

Releasing the woman, Richard moved back and followed Kahlan back to the doors, knowing that it would be best if they left the room before he could no longer control his anger. When they were in the hallway, he punched his right fist into wall, damaging his hand once more.

"I will kill every one of them before I allow them to harm our child!" he half shouted, half growled.

"I know." Looking at his bloody hand, she sighed. "Let me see. Please don't say that it's fine, I can almost feel it throbbing."

"I didn't mean to hit the wall so hard."

"I know, but you were angry. You don't always-" she paused, taking his hand in hers. "You can't keep hurting yourself."

Jerking his hand back, he turned away and groaned. "I can't stop myself. Spirits Kahlan, don't you understand?!"

"How can I?" she asked earnestly. "You won't- No, you can't talk to me about it. I can't understand if you won't talk to me." Taking his hand off of his sword, she met his eyes and waited for the anger to fade, for her fear of him to diminish. "I know that it's difficult and that you don't want me to know this side of you, but I- Richard, you scare me when you're like this and I don't want our children to-" Shaking her head, she took a step back and looked past him, the look in his eyes burning through her. "Have Zedd look at your hand. You may have broken one of your fingers."

He watched as she walked away, part of him screaming to rush after her. When she was out of his sight, he realized his grandfather was standing behind him. "Kahlan's with child," he said quietly, wishing to change his own mood with the words. "We're going to have a baby." Turning around, he lifted his hand and for the first time, he felt the true pain of it. "I need your help."

******

Taking the tray of food from the kitchen, Richard hurried out of the door and down the halls. He hadn't seen her in almost two days and until this moment, he believed it was the right thing to do. He couldn't control his anger and knowing that he scared her made it almost an easy decision. She was right before, their children shouldn't see him that way. He slowed as he reached the stairs, his mind returning to his thoughts of how upset she would be to see him. He had been avoiding her for two days, it would be stupid to think that she would be alright with his actions.

When he reached the door to her bedroom, he froze and let his mind travel to their first night together. He had been eager to be with her, but there couldn't have been anything to prepare him for the moment. As he held her in his arms, he swore to himself that he would always protect her, that he would spend his every breath trying to make her happy and give her everything she needed. He had failed her.

Stepping through the door, he motioned for the Mord'Sith to leave the room. Keeping quiet as he brought his eyes to the Confessor in the bathtub. Setting the tray of food down on the table across from the bed, he moved over to her. Her eyes were closed, but he could still see that she had been crying. She had only been honest with him and he let her down.

Kneeling beside the tub, he rested his right arm on the edge. "I'm sorry."

Her body stiffened before she opened her eyes and turned her head toward him. "Please hand me a towel." He did as she requested without hesitation, waiting for her to say anything else. "Thank you." Standing she wrapped the warm, fluffy towel around herself and stepped out of the water. She took a few steps away from him when she stopped and turned back to him. "You didn't have to come back."

"Kahlan-"

"You have no obligation to be here, Richard. You can walk through the palace gates any time you want to and never look back."

"I'm not going to leave you, Kahlan."

"Why not?" she questioned as she tightened her hold on the towel.

"You know why." Taking a step closer to her, Richard pushed back his hair with his fingers. "Kahlan, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and I promise that I will do everything I can to keep from doing it again." She was so close to him, he could feel her warmth and the shivers that the cool air around her created. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, but he wasn't sure she would want him too.

His thoughts were interrupted when she closed the distance between them and took comfort in his embrace. Her arms were hooked around the back of his shoulders, with her nose pushed into the front of his chest. After a moment, Kahlan pulled back and brushed some of his hair out of his face with the tip of her fingers. "Your hair's longer."

"Too long?"

She smiled, warming his blood. "No, it looks nice on you. But the beard," she added quietly. "I think that will take some getting used to." She kissed him unexpectedly, testing the whiskers of his face as his lips trailed over her chin and neck. It was rough, pleasantly bruising her porcelain skin.

She pulled at his shirt trying to get him closer, trying to mold their bodies. Running her hands down his back, she inched back and took a look at him.

"Where's the sword?"

"With Zedd," he replied shamefully. "I didn't think it was safe for me to be near it until I had a better handle on myself. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me." Kahlan turned and walked to the bed, glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was following. "How's your hand?"

"It's fine. You were right, I broke one of my fingers."

Kahlan took hold of his hand, noticing the small scar above the middle finger. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." He sighed and sat down on the bed, keeping his eyes on her. "I don't know why this is so hard for me."

Sitting down beside him, she took his hand. "Everything you've ever known is different. I don't think it would be easy for me either."

"I don't think it would be hard for you. I've seen you do such incredible things."

"That faith you have in me, I have the same for you."

"You're a better person than I am."

Grinning, she moved off of the bed and over to her wardrobe. He watched as she abandoned her towel and reached inside for something to wear. The view of her before him made it difficult to remain sitting on the bed, but it also took his ability to move. She pulled on one of his shirts and he would admit to anyone who asked, that she looked better in it than he did. The color helped the bright blue of her eyes stand out, capturing his attention with his mouth agape.

When she turned toward him, she noticed his expression at once. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he answered breathlessly. "Sometimes it still amazes me how beautiful you are." She made her way over to him, a smile coming to her lips as he let his eyes roam over her. "My shirt looks nice on you."

"Almost as good as it looks on you."

"No, I don't think there is a comparison."

Removing the distance between them, she tilted her head the way that drove him insane. "I think it may look better somewhere else."

Touching his hands to her legs, he slowly pushed them upward. "Where?"

"The floor."


	8. Chapter 8

"I found the last of the men. I left him bleeding in the dungeons."

Kahlan could hear the pleasure in her friend's voice, though the smile on her face made it more than clear. "What happened?"

"He told me his every secret."

"And...?"

"You were right."

Rushing past her friend, she closed the door to her office. "Spirits..."

"Kyra and Dianne are keeping an eye on them until you tell us what you want us to do."

"If we do anything and it turns out they were all in on it, there is no coming back. She wanted me dead, who knows what else she is will to do to push me out of her way."

"If we kill her before the sun sets, she can't call for help."

"And if she already has it? We can't assume she's done this on her own. I've known her my whole life, Cara. She's not ignorant."

"She tried to have you killed, the woman clearly failed to inherit brains. When Richard finds out, there will be no stopping-"

"You cannot tell him yet," the Confessor spoke quickly. "We both know what he will do and until we have a better handle of this... She would know how angry he would be, this can't be the whole of her plan. This is too simple."

"She tried to kill you and failed. If it had worked, that would have needed to be her only plan."

"We need to get answers. Can your Mord'Sith bring her to me without anyone else seeing?"

"They can kill her without anyone seeing."

"Hold onto the thought."

******

"Have you seen Kahlan?" Richard asked his grandfather, who was uncharacteristically walking down the hallway, while the fresh smell of their lunch filled the air around them.

Shaking his head, the older man lifted his head from his book and came to a stop. "Not since this morning when she was with Cara."

Knowing that she had been with his friend took a small amount of worry off his mind. "Where were they?"

"They were leaving her office."

"Did she say anything?"

"She said hello," the wizard grinned. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I haven't been able to shake this feeling that something's happening. I can't fine Kyra or Diana either."

"I'm sure they're fine, probably walking through this city trying to scare people."

The Seeker chuckled with a nod, knowing that they did miss the fear in people's eyes. "If you see Kahlan, tell her I need to speak with her."

Before his grandfather could respond, Richard walked passed him and down the hall. He had searched the inside of the palace more than twice and had yet to see any sign of the woman he loved, leading him to believe there was only one other place to search. Exiting the palace gates, he looked around at the footprints, hoping to see one that was familiar. Kahlan had once told him that when they were separated, she had gone into the forest around the palace to feel closer to him, bringing his legs to instantly begin marching toward the thick brush.

After an hour, he felt his bones shake and his heart stop. He always felt the release of her magic, almost sharing the moment with her. Turning on his heels, he rushed to his right and moved deeper into the trees, trying desperately to get to her as quickly as possible. If anything happened to her, to their child, he would never forgive himself. When she was in his line of sight, he froze as he realized she was with Cara, Kyra, Diane and the head of the High Council was bloody and on her knees before them. She was in tears and begging for forgiveness, telling Richard he had another reason to be worried.

"What's going on?"

Looking up, the group of women stared at him as they waited for the Mother Confessor to say something.

"They found the person responsible for the attack."

"How is that possible? She's the-"

"I'm so sorry, Mistress! Please forgive me!"

Coming to her side, Richard pulled Kahlan close. "Why didn't you mention this earlier? If you suspected-"

"I was hoping I was wrong."

"If Brenda was behind this, who knows how many more of your council members are in on it. Kahlan, you can't go back there."

"That's why we're out here. She will tell us everything." Stepping closer to the older woman the brunette gritted her teeth. "Are there any other council members working with you?"

Nodding, the woman cried harder. "Yes, Mistress."

"Who?"

"There are many of them, Mistress. I needed most of them on my side to hire the men. I'm so sorry!"

The anger burned off of the man at her side. He was breathing heavily and tightening his knuckles until they were stone cold and white. They seemed to be feeding off of each other's emotions. "Give me their names."

"Adam, Joanna, Felix, Ashlee, Sara, Michael and Philip."

Her eyes closed in disbelief as her mind spun. "The others must have known."

"Yes, mistress, but they did not agree with my plan."

"And what is your plan?" Richard demanded.

"Confessors have ruled for too long, with too much power. And your mate has magic within him. Mixing the powers together will make the child unstoppable. We've seen how angry the Seeker can become, his mind lost in fury. If we allowed you both to have a child, it would bring terror."

Kahlan felt the rage she had previously seen in Richard's eyes, only now it was boiling within her own veins and she was sure he felt it coming from her. "You would rather I give birth to Darken Rahl's monster of a child instead of taking the small risk that the child I had with Richard was a little angry?"

"No, Mistress. We thought about it for weeks. The risk is high that your child will be like the Seeker. He has a temper like no other, your child runs the risk of being far worse than that of Darken Rahl."

She felt him step away from her, his thought as clear as the view around them. Turning, she moved toward him and took hold of his hand. "Richard-"

"They're right, Kahlan. You've seen-"

"They don't know you, Richard."

"I scared you the other day. You. They're right to fear me."

Tightening her hold on his hand, she pulled him closer. "No, they're not. You scared me yes, but I never once thought you or our children would cause anyone harm. You scared me because you keep it buried inside and I feel like I don't know you. I'm not afraid you'll hurt me. I'm afraid that you'll be so far gone one day, I won't be able to reach you. I'm not afraid you'll hurt us. They have no reason to believe what they do. They don't know you."

"It's not just them."

Confused, Kahlan let go of his hand and took a single step back. "You've been afraid of hurting us and never said anything? This whole time you've been thinking you're a threat to us and chose to keep it to yourself?"

"This is why I didn't-"

Turning away, she looked to one of the Mord'Sith and gave a small smile. "Can I ask you for another favor?"

Kyra nodded, "Of course, Mother Confessor."

"Take Brenda to the dungeons and put her in the cell with Darken Rahl." Looking to the older woman, who still knelt before them in tears, the brunette met her eyes. "I should have you executed for what you have done, but I will not. You will spend what is left of your life with someone you should fear." Bringing her eyes to Cara, she stepped closer. "I need you to get the rest of the council and do the same. You are free to do anything you feel necessary to get them there."

The blonde grinned, please with the request. "Dianne and I will have them all in the cell before dinner."

When they were alone, she turned back to the man she thought she knew better than anyone. "Is there anything else?"

"Kahlan-"

"Please don't push me away anymore."

"I don't know what to say."

"The truth."

He began to walk away, but stopped himself, looking back at her. "You expect me to be honest with you, when you're not with me."

"I have never done anything else," she replied in confusion.

"Haven't you? You may not have lied to me, but you weren't honest either. Kahlan, you learned Brenda was behind your attack and you took her out here instead of telling me. Had I not felt your magic, I am sure I wouldn't have learned the truth until Cara came for the rest of the council members. You want me to be honest with you about something I don't understand when you won't be honest with me about something that affects not only us, but our unborn child."

Her face hardened and he watched her every emotion cross her eyes. "If that is how you see this, it must be the way it is. Forgive me, Lord Rahl." When she saw the hurt climb onto his features, she turned and walked away, leaving him as quickly as he'd arrived.

She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, but she couldn't. She felt betrayed that he had thought such things, but now was not the time to argue. She wondered how long it would take for him to learn the truth, to learn that she had sent one of his Mord'Sith to find him before they entered the woods. She wondered if he would even care. This wasn't the first time she had asked him to open up to her and every time she did, he turned it around on her, slowly breaking her down to believe it was she, who was at fault. It would be hours before she saw him again, maybe even days if it was like before and if she let her mind focus on it, there would be nothing left of her.

******

As she suspected she didn't see him for what was left of the day and when the sun fell to its hiding place, he returned to her bedroom. He walked in to find her lying in her bed, facing away as she clutched his pillow to her chest. What pained him more than he imagined was the fact that she wasn't wearing one of his shirts. The light pink silk that covered her shoulder and arms almost angered him that he could dislike something so simple, so much. He wondered if he should apologize before coming closer, if he should wake her and beg for her forgiveness. Though he knew he didn't deserve it, he had never needed anything more.

The past few days had been a horror he never imagined and it came at a time that should be the happiest. He found it difficult to breathe at times, learning that only the thought of her or the feel of her in his arms could keep him sane. She carried his child and he should be overjoyed, but he couldn't get his mind to quiet the ache. He longed to tell her the truth, to tell her why he had lost his way, but he feared the look in her eyes when he did. It wouldn't change the way she felt about him, of that he was certain, but a part of him wished that it would. If she retreated, maybe then, she and their child, would be safe.

Stepping forward, he walked around the bed and slowly eased down onto the soft blankets, his head turned to the right to keep her in his view.

"I know I should apologize, but I'm afraid the words have grown tired to you. Sydney found me as I returned to the palace. She had been looking for me since you told her what you learned about Brenda. I should have known, Kahlan. I should have trusted that you would tell me. I stood there, looking into your eyes and even though I couldn't see it, I was afraid you kept it a secret because it was you who didn't trust me. I was a fool and I am sorry. You've always trusted me, came near me when the fury burned so hot I couldn't see anything else. That- The thing I've been keeping from you, the horrid truth that has been haunting me for days... Kahlan, it's not just my anger you should be afraid of. It's me."

Her eyes opened and met his, confused and yet filled with adoration. "Something's happening to me and I don't understand. One minute I was screaming at the trees and the next... Sometimes I can't control it and all I can do is imagine your face, but it only holds it back for a short while. I almost lost control the other day and I know you saw it, you just didn't know what it was." His eyes closed and he turned his head away, his jaw clenching in pain as he fought back a groan.

Tossing the pillow aside, Kahlan moved closer, cupping his face in her hands. "Richard, look at me."

He tried to push her away, but he could barely move his body the way he wanted. "You have to get away from me."

His arm began to glow and suddenly it all became clear. Crawling onto him, she pushed her forehead against his and softly whispered his name, knowing it would gain his full attention and when she had it, she connected their lips.

"Focus on me, Richard. I'm right here." As his groan turned into a cry, she pushed harder against him, moving his hands so that they were touching her no matter how hard he protested. "Cara!" she called for their friend who was always close enough to hear a cry for help. When the blonde appeared, Kahlan was struggling with the man beneath her. "Get the Rada'Han out of the desk! Hurry!"

Before she had time to think, the Mord'Sith had grabbed the cold metal and rushed it to the bed, locking it around the Seeker's neck.

Kahlan nearly fell to the floor as he shoved her body from his. "How could you do that? I could have killed you!"

She met his gaze, her eyes as calm and loving as they've ever been. "The one thing I know you will always do is protect me, even if it's from yourself."

Tearing his eyes away from the depths of hers, he looked to the confused woman standing close to his side. "Thank you, Cara."

"What's going on?"

"My magic's back."

Rolling her eyes, the Mord'Sith crossed her arms. "I saw that."

"What else do you need me to explain?" he barked.

"How it happened?" They both looked to Kahlan as she watched him carefully. "When it began to happen and why it's happening... Those answers will due for now."

"I don't have an answer to them all."

"Answer what you can."

"The headaches started just after Darken Rahl arrived." He kept waiting for her to retract, to move away and ask him to leave but she didn't. "But I first used some kind of magic a couple of days ago, after I left my sword with Zedd."

"Does he know?"

Shaking his head, Richard moved off of the bed, trying to put distance between her and her forgiving eyes. "No. I knew if he found out, I would be taken away from you." He came to a stop before the wash station and looked out of the window. "When I realized I may hurt you, I tried to stay away and then after being with you without an incident, I thought I was fine."

"That's why you kept leaving in the middle of the night..." the Confessor added more to answer one of her own questions.

Looking over to her, he wished it hadn't come to this. "You knew I left?"

"The room is much colder when I'm alone."

"I'm sorry, Kahlan."

Bringing he eyes to the blonde, Kahlan sighed. "Would you mind bringing Zedd-"

"No," Richard said quickly. "Not tonight. I need to be with you tonight. I owe you more than an explanation."


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn't remember falling asleep or wrapping his arms around her. When he opened his eyes, he was laying on the floor in front of the rocking chair and dead fire. Kahlan was lying in his arms, asleep peacefully as though their relationship hadn't changed. Her hold on him was tight, the way it always was when they were together. He spent most of the night telling her what he was afraid he would do and yet, here she was, clinging to him like it was all she ever needed.

"Kahlan?"

"Mmm?"

"It's morning."

Lifting her head from his chest, she looked down at him. "Do you want me to get Zedd?"

"No." She sat up and began to move away, but he took hold of her arm and brought her over him. "Why did you lay here with me?"

"Because nothing you told me changes anything."

"Why not?"

She smiled warmly, touching her fingers to his chest, tracing the small opening of his shirt that exposed a piece his chest. "This must be how you felt when you learned what I could do to people." Meeting his eyes, she tilted her head. "It doesn't change the way I feel about you, Richard. You think it should scare me away because it's dangerous, but that's not how I see it. I know you and I know that there is no safer place to be, than with you."

"But I've hurt you."

"Not intentionally. We don't always do the right thing when we're scared. You pushed me away because you thought it would protect me. It wasn't your intention to hurt me."

"It doesn't make it any easier when I know that I put you through this."

"I'll try to make it easier on you." Shifting her weight above him, Kahlan pulled her nightgown over her head and dropped it beside them. He devoured her with his eyes, taken by the sight of her beauty.

He sat up and pressed his chest to hers, surprising her with a hug. "You being here makes it easier. I couldn't do it without you." She had his face in her hands, the pads of her thumbs slowly stroking his cheeks. "I keep thinking about the night we sealed the rifts." She grinned, lowering her eyes to his chest as her cheeks reddened. "I held you just like this and I remember finding it difficult to keep my mouth off of yours long enough for us to find a single breath."

"I wouldn't have minded if we never took another breath."

He pulled back a small ways, allowing her to remove his shirt as he stared into her eyes. "I wanted to ask you to marry me that night. I nearly did, so many times."

"What stopped you?"

Grazing the tip of his fingers down both of her arms, he sighed quietly. "I was afraid I would disappoint you."

Leaning forward, she teased his nose with hers and played with the hair around his ears. "And now?"

He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. "Now you know that when I disappoint you, I'll do everything I can to make it up to you."

He started to connect their lips when she turned her head. "It's strange that you would say that," she told him through almost a whisper. "That night, I kept thinking that I would disappoint you." She looked to his confused face and took a moment to decide if she would tell him. "You were confident, fluid and I... You are the only man I've ever been with. I was so afraid I would-"

He grinned widely, dropped both of his hands to his hips and pulled her closer. "I can assure you, I was far from disappointed. In fact, I don't think there has ever been better lover created." She looked at him skeptically, her cheeks still red. "You're perfect, Kahlan. Every inch of you is more pleasure than I know how to hold. Your grace in each movement drives me in a way that sets my blood on fire, your body answers my every call and if I may, Mother Confessor, I will admit that making love to you is much more than words could ever describe." When he finished, she realized he had lowered her back to the floor and he was now lying above her. "If you'll allow me, I would very much like to show you just how much I love you."

******

The wizard didn't seem to be surprised as he was informed of the events from the past few days. He listened intently, waiting for them to finish the story before he moved to open his mouth. When the time came for his input, the older man paused and brought a spoon full of soup to his mouth. They hadn't seen him eat since they began talking, both now assuming that the action was a good sign.

"Zedd?"

"Your Mord'Sith were unable to find Nicci, correct?"

"They lost her trail a few towns away from where they found Darken Rahl."

"There can be two reasons for your magic returning to you. One, she is dead and it sought you out, returning home or she gave it up, sending it back to you."

"Why would she do that?" Kahlan voiced the question that was on all of their minds. "She's more powerful than any of us, why would she give that up?"

Staring at the pale wall across from him, Richard felt his body tense. "Maybe she thought I needed it."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe Nicci thought of someone else and knows something we don't. We all know that if she gave it back to me willingly, there's a reason and it's bigger than everything we've thought of since we walked in here."

"You should send Cara."

"Kahlan-"

"If Nicci's still alive, she's the only one who could find her."

"I need her here with us, protecting you."

"If you're here-"

Richard took a step closer and grabbed the metal around his neck. "I can't use my sword and with this, I have no idea how to keep you safe. I need Cara here. I know she will protect you."

"If you don't send her, you'll have to send everyone else. Who will protect me then?"

"Me." After a moment, he turned to his grandfather and dropped his hand to his sides. "What can you do about the magic?"

"You already know the answer to your question. Only the Sisters of the Light can help you."

"I'm not leaving Kahlan."

"You don't have a choice."

"I'll wear the Rada'Han."

Kahlan took hold of his arm and pulled for his attention. "This is too important for you to put aside."

"So is our daughter. I can't go and miss everything we've been talking about. If I go, I'll be leaving you again. You'll have to do this by yourself and I won't let you. This is more than you and me, Kahlan. Of his is the start of our family, of our lives. I will not be away for any part of it."

"I'm not asking you to be absent."

"That is the only other option."

"You do not have to go alone, Richard." He stared at her blankly, the idea formed by her mouth now crossing his mind. "It wouldn't be the way it is here or the People's Palace, but we can remain close for a while."

When he shook his head, she moved back, confused and slightly hurt. "It's not safe for you out there."

"It's not safe here."

"It will be if Cara and I never leave your side."

"You both can keep an eye on me there."

Taking hold of her hands, he rubbed his thumbs over her soft skin. "I can't. When I was there last, I didn't have time for anything else and if I'm not able to see you, to touch you- I will go mad."

"I'm sure we can find a moment or two."

"It won't be enough."

"Then you better make the most of the time we have now."

Averting his eyes, Zedd slowly began walking past the couple, trying to keep out of their attention as they focused on each other. He knew that the decision was made and that in the morning, Richard would be leaving. If he didn't get out of the kitchen soon, he would interfere with their private moment.

Without noticing the wizard's exit, the Seeker pulled Kahlan against him and connected their lips. His mind raced in both passion and sadness, both making their way onto her lips with each kiss.

Breaking their contact, she met his eyes and gave a weak smile. "I know this isn't what you wanted..."

"You're coming with me, that is all I want."

Tilting her head the way that took his breath away, she took hold of his hand. "I think there's something else you want."

"Need," he whispered breathlessly. "I need you. Now."

******

When he last saw Kahlan, days ago, the swell of her belly wasn't entirely visible. It was nearly time for their reunion and he found himself shaking at the thought of seeing her again. He had been pushing himself harder than usual to be ready for her, to be there with her when the time came to bring their child into the world. He had already grown tired of the Palace of the Prophets, hating it for keeping him from the woman he loved, though she and Cara were staying just outside the front doors. Sister Verna surprisingly agreed to create time to leave, happily helping the couple reunite.

Stepping outside, he shielded his eyes from the sun and searched for her. When his gaze landed on her, he grinned at the sight. She was leaning against a nearby tree in a deep blue dress that, even from a distance, made her eyes stand out. Her hands were resting on top of her belly, a wide smile spread across her lips. Richard rushed forward, nearly tripping over his own feet in his hurry to touch her again. It only been days for him, but for her it had been weeks.

She was about to greet him when he wrapped her in his arms and connected their lips. To him, it had felt like an eternity since he felt the pleasure of her touch, he couldn't imagine how it had felt to her. When they parted for air, he took a step back and let his eyes drink her in.

"You look beautiful."

She appreciated his words more than she could say, but the smile on her face came close. "Thank you."

Grinning, he brought his hands to her stomach and carefully eased over the soft fabric, while his eyes remained on hers. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. It's the middle of the night she doesn't like." His smile faltered a bit at the thought of her having rough mornings, but before he could voice his concern, she touched her fingers to his lips. "I'm fine, Richard. Cara has been taking very good care of me."

"I'm sure every roll of her eyes shows you just how much she cares," he joked.

"You would be surprised. I think she almost enjoys helping me."

Tugging her against him, he slid his hands down her back and rested on her bottom. "Mmm, I think we should discuss something else?"

Smiling, Kahlan pecked his lips and wiggled closer, rubbing her hips against him as much as possible. "I don't think talking is what's on your mind."

He brushed some flyaway hairs from her face and touched his lips to hers. "It rarely is when I'm with you."

"We should go inside then, Cara won't be back until tomorrow morning."

The sound of his growl made her moan and thrust forward, unsure she would be able to walk the few feet to her small cabin.

***

The moment the door closed behind him, Richard began pulling at the fabric of her dress, his lips never leaving hers. Their hands moved over each other frantically, both desperate for everything and more. When the last of their clothing dropped to the floor, he had her pinned against the wall across from the door, her legs wrapped firmly around his hips. She grew frustrated at the swell of her stomach, wishing he was able to get closer and he noticed instantly. Without hesitation, he broke their kiss and stepped closer, using his body to hold hers as he returned his hands to her stomach.

Her eyes opened and met his, watching his expressions as his fingers graced her skin. He massaged her gently, letting it fuel his desire even more until he knew she understood and felt more comfortable. When her eyes began to drift closed, he moved his right hand to her breast and squeezed tenderly. The moan that left her lips nearly sent him to his end and the way he head fell back against the wall didn't help either. Pressing his lips to her neck, he reached between them and connected their bodies.

It wasn't long before her magic was released and he emptied himself within while lying above her on the floor. Richard gasped for his next breath as her fingers wound into his hair, a comfort only she could provide. Her heart was racing beneath his head as he tried his best to keep close as he rolled to her side. It felt to be a new experience for them both, their bodies reacting differently than before, but for the better. He could barely believe how sensitive she had become. One touch from him in any area had her moaning, gasping and crying out his name, none of which was something he'd complain about. His body couldn't seem to settle down, time after time, his body was once again ready and aching for hers. Each time she gave a sound of pleasure, he nearly lost all control and the best part was neither grew tired of the experience.

He lay at her side, his hand roaming the bump of her stomach one minute and then disappearing beneath it the next. Taking his hands off of her was not allowed and it only led them to continue again and again until their bodies were unable to move.

She was exhausted, her eyes barely able to remain open as she watched his lips cover her stomach. It was such a pleasant view, she hated to close it away. For weeks she had imagined him with her, seeing their child grow and though she grew uncomfortable, she knew his excitement wouldn't fade. When he began to whisper, she felt tears collect at the corners of her eyes and instantly closed them. This was a moment she never thought would come, one she had always foolishly thought of as a young girl, long before she understood the process of taking a mate. The scruff of Richard's beard ticked her skin, making her chuckle lightly and feel even greater for the moment.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," she whispered barely moving her mouth. "I was just thinking."

"You're crying."

Opening her eyes, she felt ashamed for letting the tears sneak free, but the look on his face told her he understood and what was entirely him, he felt the same too. "Sometimes it's hard for me to believe this is happening."

"Never thought you would have such a good looking man?" he teased to bring out a smile.

Grinning, she shook her head and countered. "I always thought he would be better looking."

Raising his eyebrows in surprised, he crawled up her body and brought his face to hers. "You're lucky to have someone so-"

"I know." Touching his face, she watched her own fingers trace over his rough beard. "That's why it's hard for me to believe it's real."

Gliding his left hand over her stomach and between her breasts, Richard brought his lips to her ear. "I promise you, this is very real."

Before he could kiss her, she was pushing him away from her and turning away. "I'm sorry," she panted, trying to control her sickness. "She'll be alright in a few minutes."

He looked around the room, finding a small bowl on the floor next to the bed beside them, giving him almost a clear picture as to what had happened while he was away. Moving quickly, he grabbed it and brought the wooden bowl to her, waiting for what was next. Almost instantly, she was doubled over in a gag and cough, fighting the urge that she didn't want him to see. Within an instant, he was rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort until she gave in and released the contents of her stomach.

"Better?" he asked when she attempted to straighten her back again.

"Yes, thank you."

Wiping his thumb across the corner of her mouth, he smiled. "How is she with lunch?"

She nearly laughed, his words bringing a smile that erased most of the pain. "She likes it almost as much as Zedd."

Richard beamed with a nod. "No one likes anything as much as Zedd likes a time to eat."

"I can think of something I may like a little more."

"Why, Mother Confessor, I believe you're blushing."

Turning her head, she covered her mouth to keep from being sick again. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"It should be over in a few minutes. "

"It's alright, Kahlan."

Turning back to the bucket, she pushed her hair back and leaned forward, letting herself go at once. She felt dizzy after a moment, falling forward into his arms as he hurried to catch her. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to the bed and gently laid her down, covering her as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Cara walked in moments later, ignoring the couple on the bed until she realized that Richard was sitting on the edge.

"Did she fall again?"

Confused, he stood up, and made his way to his friend. "Again?"

"It happens three times a day, now. She didn't tell you?" He shook his head as she took his arm and pulled him away from the Confessor. "She doesn't think it's a problem, but it keeps happening. I sent word to Zedd two weeks ago."

"You contacted him before me?! How could you- What did he say?"

"She's fine," she told him softly. "Her body is trying to adjust to both sets of magic within her."

Nodding, he closed his eyes and let the realization hit him. "I hadn't thought of that." Looking back to Kahlan, he sighed. "But she did. That's why she didn't say anything to me. She wouldn't want me to feel like it's my fault."

"But it is," Cara said factually. "It's the Rahl magic within her that-"

"I know that, but she knew what me knowing would do to me. She knew I wouldn't want to leave her side again. Can you do something for me- for us?"

"What?"

"Get us something to eat? I'm going to help her though this."


	10. Chapter 10

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours. How do you feel?"

Shifting beneath the blankets, she squeezed her eyes shut. "Honestly, I feel like I was run over by a wagon."

"I can understand why. You released your magic three times."

"I did?"

"You did. Cara came by; she told me that it wasn't the first time this has happened."

Sitting up, she fought the dizziness and urge to touch him. "You're angry with me," she said quietly, trying to find an explanation.

"I'm not angry, Kahlan. I was for a moment when she told me, but not anymore."

She was surprised, but tried not to show it. One of the things he was learning at the Palace of the Prophets was to control the anger with his magic. "Why not?"

"Because I let myself think for a moment about how you felt." It was then he moved to face her comfortably, bending his right knee onto the bed. "It didn't take me long to realize why you didn't tell me and while thinking about that, how could I be upset with you? You were trying to keep me from feeling responsible, but Kahlan, you don't have to keep things from me to protect me."

"I'm sorry." Laying her hand over his, she smiled genuinely and nodded. "I promise I won't keep anything else from you."

"Else?" he said jokingly. "What else have you been keeping from me?"

She looked away for a brief moment and swallowed. "I don't like you being away for so long." It almost pained her to say the words out loud, afraid that they would make her seem weak and needy, like the woman she felt inside when he was gone. "I know you're only a few feet away, but... I'm sorry, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Kahlan. When you miss somebody, it's a powerful feeling and each time I'm more than a foot from you, I feel it too. I know how you feel, I do and it's far from nothing. If I knew how to get through this, to quicken this process I would do it in a heartbeat because I hate being away from you. I'm lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling and all I can think about is how cold the room is without you pressed against me." He grinned and raised a single eyebrow. "And it's not only my body that misses your presence, it's my entire being."

Moving his entire body onto the bed, he pushed her back and moved to lie above her. "Last night, all I could think of was laying with you, just like this and never breaking our kiss for a breath as we lost ourselves in a-"

"Night of endless pleasure?" she purred as she lifted her head to touch their lips together, doing her best to keep from fully responding to his deep growl that vibrated her entire body. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she hugged him down to her. "It seems so long ago..."

"You were asleep for a few hours..."

"It would seem that we have more time to make up for."

******

Just as soon as he returned, he was gone again and Cara was back to her side. The night was cold, cruelly reminding the Mother Confessor that she was alone once again. Throwing another log into the roaring fire, Kahlan moved closer and began rubbing her stomach. If she closed her eyes, she could fool herself into believing he was there with her. It would be another few weeks before he would be able see her again and she cursed each minute.

"You're going to love him," she said to her stomach, a smile growing onto her lips. "I can't imagine anyone being a better father. He's going to spoil you and even when you can barely control your magic, he's going to be right there at your side. He will teach you all kinds of things; help you see a part of the world many of us have never seen." Lowering her voice, she stared into the flames. "There will be a time when you have to be extra careful around him, you can't confess him and I don't know if it makes any sense to be saying this to you, but if there's some way you can understand me, I need you to hear this. You must never let go of your magic near him and I know that it will be difficult, some days you may want to lock yourself into your room just to keep those around you safe, but Richard won't want you to be alone." Her smile grew as her mind wandered. "That's one of the things that make him so special. He's not afraid of us and he loves us too much to let us deal with something so difficult on our own. He's going to be a wonderful father."

Feeling dizzy once again, she laid down before the room went dark, knowing it was only a matter of time before she lost consciousness. She was on the floor not a moment too soon.

******

Kahlan clung to Cara's arm, fighting back most of the cry of pain that wanted to leave her lips. For the past three hours, the Mord'Sith had sat with her friend, who had just begun to go into labor, while waiting for Richard to arrive. It started just over an hour before, a round of pain that seemed to shove all others away. She pushed herself back against her friend, gritting her teeth as she cried out after a moment of struggling. The sound ripped through the air, echoing around the small cabin.

The blonde continued telling her that he would arrive any moment and help her through it, but the more she said it, the harder it became. The Mother Confessor would grow calm for a moment, believing her friends words, but when the Seeker didn't come through the door, it started over again. Having given birth before, Cara knew part of what she was going through and she knew it was only part because of the way she was trained to handle pain. She tried to comfort her, but it was still a new experience to her. The leather covering her hands grew warm as she rubbed them up and down her friends arms, hoping someone would hurry through the door.

Kahlan stopped crying for a moment at the sound of a large boom outside. Growing fearful that something had happened to Richard, she tried to crawl out of Cara's arms and move to the door. The pain almost all but disappeared as she frantically worked to get to him.

"Stop moving!" she told the other woman, tightening her hold on her waist. "Richard can take care of himself and he won't miss the birth of his child. Stay still!"

It was then that the door flung open and there he was. He looked frazzled and he was covered in dirt, blood and everything one could think of, showing them that he had gone through some sort of trouble to get there. Racing inside, he dropped to his knees before her and allowed her to take his face in her hands. Tears were dripping down her cheeks, both from the pain and relief to see him alive. Fighting the urge to cry out again, she wiped her thumbs across his skin to try and remove some of the dirt.

"I did it, Kahlan. I finished my lessons. I'm never going to leave you or our daughter again." She gave a quick smile before giving into her pain, falling back against her friend's chest. "Where's the midwife?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"She sent her away, she was afraid she would confess her."

Richard was just about to ask why she hadn't sent Cara away, when it was answered before the words left his lips.

Lunging forward, Kahlan motioned her hand to her friend. "I can't hold it much longer!" The blonde moved from behind her, coming to her feet and standing a few feet away from her. "Gah!"

"She's released her magic every half hour for the past three hours."

"I'm sorry," she panted with a look over her shoulder to the other woman. "I tried to hold it a little longer."

"I know."

Looking up to the Mord'Sith, Richard moved to sit behind Kahlan. "You've delivered a baby before, right?" When she nodded, he motioned for her to move to the front of them. "We need your help. It will be easier for you to move away when needed to."

***

Twelve hours passed slowly as her body prepared for the baby's arrival. Kahlan was exhausted and barely able to keep her eyes open, but the continuous flow of encouraging words in her ear made it easier to push each time she was instructed to. Her hold on his hands tightened until they were both numb, her strength not surprising him at all.

"I can't..." she panted through a soft cry.

Pushing the side of his face against hers, he shook his head. "Yes, you can. Kahlan, you can do this. Listen to me, I know you can do this and I'm right here. I'm going to help you through. This is our daughter, Kahlan and I can't wait to meet her."

Turning her head, she met his eyes with hers filled with heavy tears. "I'm afraid."

"Why?" he asked in her ear. "You are going to be a wonderful mother, Kahlan. I know that you know that deep down and I understand that this is scary, but you're not alone. We're doing this together. We won't be perfect, but I promise you that we will be the best parents we can. Our daughter will love us." Kissing her cheek, he gave her a warm smile. "You're almost there, just a few more pushes and you're a mother."

She nodded and turned he head back to her friend, letting out the cry she had withheld. "Here comes the head. You're going to feel a little more pain as she tears through, push!"

Her cries grew louder and her hold on the Seeker's hand tighter. "Here she comes, Kahlan. Our daughter."

The excitement in his voice fueled her for the next few minutes, helping her through the pain of each push. She felt like her body was ripping into two, while being set on fire, a feeling she prayed would end. After another several long minutes, the loud cry of their daughter echoed through the room. Kahlan cried in relief, all pain seeming to fade as she watched her friend wrap her daughter in a blanket.

Pulling the small baby into her arms, the Mother Confessor beamed down at the pale girl and took in the precious sight. She looked the way she imagined she would, a perfect blend of each of their features. Her cheeks were a light pink, framed by the surprisingly large amount of hair that covered her little head.

"She's beautiful," Kahlan said aloud as Richard rested his chin on her shoulder and looked down at their daughter.

"She looks like you," he agreed. Reaching around her he touched the back of his index finger to the tiny cheek. "She's more beautiful than I imagined."

Leaning back against him, she turned her head and met his eyes. "We have a daughter."

They shared a slow and deep kiss, savoring the moment before he pulled back. "We have family."

"What's its name?" Cara asked, pulling their attention from each other.

"Hannah," they spoke in unison, a wide smile on both of their lips as they returned their eyes to the small infant who wiggled in her mother's arms.

Turning her head, Kahlan smiled at him. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes," Richard beamed. He moved to sit beside her, and gently took Hannah into his arms, rocking her as she began to fuss at the sudden movement out of her mother's arms. "Hi, beautiful."

Both women watched for a moment, admiring the sight of the new father holding his Confessor daughter so comfortably. Cara had never seen a man hold one as a baby and though she would never admit it, she enjoyed the vision. After a few moments, she came to her feet, gaining one of her friend's attention.

"I'll find the woman to help prepare you to move. The bleeding will continue for some time."

Kahlan felt sorry the blonde, knowing how she must feel about the loss of her own child. "Thank you, Cara."

"You're welcome," she responded quietly before walking to the door.

"Cara, wait," the Seeker said with the rise of his eyes. "You don't have to get anyone. I can do it. I can heal her." He looked toward the brunette and tilted his head. "If you'll allow me to, I can try to heal you."

"Of course."

"Cara, will you come here, please?" She was at their side quickly, taking their daughter into her arms. "She likes you."

"Of course it does," the Mord'Sith said factually.

Kahlan chuckled, "'She' knows how important you are."

"Here, lay back." She did as he asked without hesitation, though she required his help to move. "Are you alright?"

"I will be."

Richard lifted his hands and brought them just over her hips. Closing his eyes, he focused his attention on the pain within her, letting it lead him through. It was almost unbearable, a pain he couldn't imagine before, but would now never forget. He drew it into himself, feeling lightheaded as each moment passed. When it lessened in agony, he opened his eyes to the peaceful expression on her face.

"Spirits, Richard..."

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

After helping her sit forward, he connected their lips passionately. The kiss heated before they took a breath.

"Stop it or you're going to be shoving out another one of these things."

Breaking apart, the Mother Confessor laughed. "You can admit that you like her, Cara. It won't make us think any less of you."

"Maybe a little," Richard teased.

"Take it," the blonde said as she gave the baby back to her mother. "I'm going to go kill something."

"Have fun!" he called after her before she closed the door behind her.

******

The sun was rising when he opened his eyes, instantly panicked when he realized they weren't lying beside him any longer. Sitting up, he quickly searched the room and let loose a sigh of relief when he saw her. She was sitting across the room, right in front of the window with their daughter feeding in her arms. He couldn't help but smile as he watched, his body softly whispering for hers. Stretching his arms, he moved to the edge of the bed and waited for her to look up.

"Did we wake you?"

"No," he hummed. "How long have you been awake?"

She looked out of the window and shook her head. "I don't know, not long. Hannah was hungry; I thought I would feed her before we had our breakfast." Looking back to him, she smiled widely. "How did you finish your lessons so quickly?"

Standing, he walked over to her and knelt down at her side. "Sister Verna knew that I wouldn't miss the birth of our daughter and came up with a plan. I do not yet understand what happened, but when she told me I wasn't ready to leave and that I couldn't be here with you, I suddenly knew she was wrong. I could feel it, Kahlan and the next moment I knew what to do. I went through the last of my lessons in just over an hour, trusting my instincts as my mind filled with thoughts of you and Hannah. Now I'm here; we can go home, together."

"A part of me was afraid I wouldn't see you again for a while."

"And the other felt differently," he said with a grin before lowering his eyes to their daughter who continued feeding without pause. "She may be more like Zedd than we thought."

"You did say, we may need to build a bigger kitchen."

"I did." Stroking his index finger over Hannah's hair Richard looked to the Confessor. "But I'm not sure I'm going to like sharing you with her."

Kahlan laughed, moving her left hand from beneath their daughter to the front of his shirt, pulling him closer until their lips grazed. "I'll be all yours when she falls asleep again."

"I'm not sure I can wait."

"I've been waiting for months, I'm sure you can wait a little while longer."

With a chuckle, he walked to the bed and pulled off a blanket, bringing it back to her, laying it over her right shoulder to cover her other breast. "It may be easier if I can't see you so well." Before he finished covering her, he kneeled down once again, pressed his lips to her shoulder and held them firmly until a quiet moan left her throat. His tongue then slid across her skin and down to her breast.

It was there for only a moment, but it was long enough to set her on fire. "Spirits, Richard..." Opening her eyes, she looked at him in confusion. "Why'd you stop?"

"I don't want to spoil my appetite."

"For lunch or me?" she asked seductively.

Kissing her quickly, he beamed. "My appetite for you never fades, Kahlan. Even when my body can't move, it's still wants yours." Standing, Kahlan walked quickly across the room to the crib that the Sisters of the Light had provided the day before. "She's asleep?"

Nodding, the Mother Confessor turned and let dress fall to the floor. "And I require your attention."

His mouth fell open and his eyes slowly moved down her body. Though it had been months for her, for him, it had only been a few weeks since he had seen her naked and he could tell she wasn't as comfortable as before, her body different from just having given birth. Her breasts were larger, filled with milk for their daughter, her stomach, still swollen and her hips were wider, but he didn't see her the way she did. By dropping her dress, she was able to read his expression, test his reaction to see if she was pleasing to his eyes. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

Walking toward her, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it behind him. Her eyes moved to his chest, roaming over the chiseled flesh, making her a bit more uncomfortable. "Come here," he told her gently as she moved her arms to shield part of herself from him. "Don't cover yourself, you're beautiful."

Dropping her arms, she gave him another look, her eyes on the floor, missing the catch of breath in his throat. "This isn't beautiful, Richard."

"You're right," he said, gaining her attention. "You're far more than that." Pulling her to him, he walked her to their bed and lowered her to the blankets. Kissing her neck, his hands took hold of her breasts, squeezing gently to keep from hurting her as his lips moved toward them. Between kisses, licks and teeth grazes, he whispered, "You're breasts, Kahlan, they're - They carry food for our daughter, how can you think they're not beautiful?"

She didn't answer, she didn't have enough time. His mouth and hands moved lower, covering her belly diligently, ignoring her as she pulled his hair to try to stop him. "Richard, I'm not-"

Lifting his head, he met her eyes. "You carried our daughter, right here. You held a life, Kahlan and you're beautiful." He grinned widely. "I think the only way to prove it is to have my way with you."

"We can't," she countered softly.

Crawling back up her body, he pecked her lips. "We may not be able to fully make love yet, but I intend to give you every pleasure available." Sliding his hand down her right side, he grabbed her leg and hooked it around his hips. "I'll try not to wake her."

He was rolling his hips against her, driving her forward as he continued his hands journey over her body. Leaning her head back, she rewound her fingers into his hair and gently massaged his head. He spent a large amount of time at her breasts, quickly erasing all thought in her mind that he wouldn't like their change in size. Her moans grew louder, more than pleased with the work of his tongue and fingers. Milk dripped down her breasts and eagerly licked away before he continued for another taste.

Kahlan found it difficult to keep quiet, his name wanting desperately to leave her lips as he slipped his hand between them. Her body wasn't yet completely healed for his, his magic only being able to do so much, but it wouldn't stop him from giving her the pleasure she deserved and needed. His fingers moved between her legs, giving her wave after wave of ecstasy. As she climbed higher, she pulled his face to hers and pushed her tongue past his lips, greeting his warmly. He was rocking against her leg, his body close to the edge as well, but he stopped as she moved her hand between them.

Unlacing his pants, she reached inside took him in her hand. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he struggled to keep his lips against hers. Throwing her head back, she gritted her teeth together as she tried to stop her loud moan. His hips stopped moving as she worked her hand over him, his motion not needed as she pleasantly touched him. Dropping his head to the crook of her neck, he growled in pleasure and quickened the speed of his own fingers on her.

Almost instantly, she was bucking wilding against him, a long set of continuous moans flowing freely from her lips and sending him over the edge. She felt his manhood jerk in her hand, his seed spilling onto her hand and leg, warming her further and the soft rumble of her name fleeing his lips in her ear set her off.

She continued moving her hand over him, slowly pumping what was left out of him the way he would if he had been within her. He kissed her neck and collar bone, gently nipping his teeth over her skin the way she always liked him to.

After a moment, she laughed softly and began running the fingers of her right hand through his hair. "Cara was right. We're going to be doing this again soon."

Lifting his head, he met her eyes. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know."

He smiled with a nod, shifting his body above her. "I can use magical protection until you do. We have time, Kahlan. You don't have to decide right now."

"I want the life you've imagined for us," she whispered tenderly. "Filling our home with our daughters."

"Then that's what we'll do, but considering you just gave birth, I think we should wait a few months before I make you do it all over again."

"I love you, Richard."

He grinned, nuzzled his nose against hers and pulled her bottom lip into his mouth. "And I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

The next month of travel went smoother than they imagined, Hannah adjusting to it all seamlessly. She loved the feel of being on a horse, held tightly by one of her parents. She slept peacefully most of the day, feeling safe in the arms of whoever held her. At night, she slept between the couple, kept safe as Cara took watch and what quickly drove the blonde mad was every time Kahlan was done feeding their daughter, Richard would pull her away and spend no less than an hour in the privacy of the trees.

When they arrived in Aydindril Kahlan insisted he carry her through the city. If there was another attempt on her life, she wanted to make sure her daughter was safe. Zedd was at the palace gates waiting to greet them, eager to meet his granddaughter. Climbing down from their horses, Richard handed the Confessor their daughter and looked around, making sure they were safe as he escorted her to the wizard. There were people all around them, all hoping to get a look at the first Confessor fathered by a wizard.

"Zedd, this is Hannah," Kahlan said to the older man with a smile. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Of course, dear one!" he exclaimed. "I've waited years for a grandchild."

"A Confessor granddaughter?"

The wizard met her eyes and paused for a moment. "I never thought I would be so lucky."

"Thank you, Zedd."

"What happened?" Richard asked once he was finished speaking with the Mord'Sith he left to guard the council members.

"I was telling Kahlan how beautiful your daughter is."

The Seeker beamed proudly, nodding his head as he came closer. "She is, isn't she." Stopping beside her, he grabbed her hand and leaned close. "I need to speak with you."

"Can you watch her for a few minutes?"

"Of course."

The couple walked a few paces away, until they were alone. "What's wrong?"

"Darken Rahl killed Brenda."

She darted her eyes to the ground, fighting her emotions. Part of her felt sick for the loss of something she had known for so long and the other was glad the woman who wanted her killed was dead. "When?"

"Last night. He must have grown tired of her."

"And the other council members?"

"They watched in silence as he beat her to death with a rock."

Closing her eyes, Kahlan took in a slow breath. "What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Beat him with my own hands," she answered quickly and without thought. When she heard the words out loud, she chuckled. "I don't know, Richard. After everything we've been through, all of the things he's done... I don't want Hannah to ever know this kind of man."

"Neither do I."

"But I can't kill him. Not when it is my fault he killed her."

"Her death is not your fault." Taking hold of both of her hands, Richard stepped closer. "You confessed her, giving her another chance at her life. Darken Rahl killed her, you did not."

"Then why do I feel guilty?"

"Because of your heart. You cared about her, even after learning what she'd done. She didn't deserve to die like that, that's why you're upset. It wasn't true justice for her."

Pulling her hands from his, she wrapped her arms around him and pushed her face into his neck, letting loose the few tears that she had held back. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

He grinned, holding back a chuckle. "It's my voice, you just need to hear how wonderful you are in my voice."

She laughed, hugging him tighter for a moment. "No, that's not it, but..." Kahlan pulled back and looked at his lips. "I do enjoy the sound of your voice."

"You do?" he asked after a quick kiss.

"It's comforting."

"I'm glad." Kissing her again, he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, stopping them from blowing in the cool breeze that flowed past them. "What are you going to do with Darken Rahl?"

"I'm going to see him and demand to be told what happened."

He waited a moment before he responded, doing his best to find the right solution to the thoughts in his mind. "I don't want him to know about Hannah."

Laying her right hand on his cheek, she nodded in agreement. "Neither do I."

"What are you going to do?"

"Use his desire for a woman against him."

Confused, the Seeker tightened his hold on her. "What?"

"I want to make him believe that he is something I need and then, when all he can think about is having me, I'm going to leave him in that cell alone until he dies."

Moving back, she looked over to Zedd and grinned. The wizard was lifting their daughter into the air and returning her to his chest over and over again, laughing as the baby Confessor giggled. "He's good with her."

"I don't think he thought I would ever have a child," he admitted quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I never would have settled down with any of the women I had been with."

Turning back toward him, she tilted her head slightly. "Why?"

"They weren't you."

"You didn't know me," she countered.

Richard smiled and kept his eyes on his daughter and grandfather. "I knew the type of woman I wanted a family with. I knew the kind of mother that she would have to be and every girl I met failed to come close to the woman I wanted. Then I met you." Looking to her, he took hold of her hand. "You held your knife to my throat and as I stared into your eyes, I felt like I knew you. In that simple moment, I saw everything I've ever desired and more. My whole life, I was waiting for a certain Confessor to come through the boundary and hand me a book."

"You burned the book," she teased seductively.

"But I kept what was important. I held onto the Confessor." The words barely left his lips when a laugh followed from them both. "Now there is only two things left for us to do."

"Two?"

"You agreed to marry me and fill our home with our daughters."

"It wasn't too long ago, you thought it would be best to wait before-" She stopped herself and smiled. "You're referring to the first one, aren't you?"

"I am."

"I don't know how."

The Seeker hugged her to him and sighed. He understood what was going through her mind, knowing that no other Confessor had ever been married and the people she would have gone to for it all were locked in the dungeons. "I'll help you."

******

When Kahlan descended the stairs into the dungeon, one of the council members threw himself at the bars of the cell. "Mother Confessor! Thank the spirits, you must help us!"

Ignoring the man's words, she looked to Darken Rahl, who stared at her in surprise. "My brother has allowed you to come down here alone?"

"Richard allows me to do as I please," she answered coolly. Stepping closer to the bars, she seductively traced her fingers up and down the cold metal. "He has no complaints about my actions."

Sucking in a deep breath, Darken Rahl watched her movements, his body responding at once. "I'm sure he doesn't."

Wrapping her fingers around one of the bars, she slowly pulled downward and twisted her hand, her eyes watching him closely. "Does the thought of us together still enter your mind?"

"Yes," he answered without thought of hesitation, his mind focused on the movement of her hand.

"Come here," she whispered heatedly, knowing he would come instantly. When he was close to the bars, she reached out and touched his chest, letting her eyes linger on his as he parted his lips in surprise and arousal. "What if I was to agree to your offer?"

"Lift your dress and I will give you a child."

Pulling her hand back from him, she grabbed the lower half of her Confessor's dress and lifted slowly. "Take off your clothes."

The older man paused for a moment, looking around at the confused faces of the High Council, who watched in silence. When he looked back to Kahlan, she had her dress bunched nearly all the way up her thighs and he could no longer resist. Pulling off his clothes, he watched as inch by inch of her skin was reviled, a sight that was almost too much to bear.

"Come closer," she panted warmly.

"Let me see you," he demanded, his mind telling him it was a trick.

Pressing herself against the bars, Kahlan moaned softly and pushed harder, letting her breasts nearly free of her dress. "Would you rather see, or feel?"

Dropping his pants to the ground, Darken Rahl rushed the last few inches and tried to grab her, his arms flying through the bars for one touch. She was gone at once, her dress returning to place as he stood naked before her in complete arousal.

"What are you doing?" he demanded roughly. "Spread your legs!" The Mother Confessor remained still, watching him. "You can't do this to me!" he shouted.

"I am the Mother Confessor, I can do as I please." Turning away, Kahlan motioned ahead of her, making sure the other man looked. Richard was standing in the middle of the stairs, his shadow casting down onto the ground at her feet. Taking a single step back to the prisoner, she titled her head. "As I told you before, I already have a Rahl who more than satisfies me. Why would I want you?" Her eyes dropped to his manhood and she surprised herself by grinning. "He has much more to offer a woman."

As the older man shook the bars of his cell, she walked away, taking Richard's hand as she reached the stairway, disappearing together. When they exited the dungeons, he gave a throaty laugh that sweetened the air around them.

"I never saw you as that kind of a woman."

Returning his smile, she shook her head. "Me either." Slowing her pace, she looked down at the ground. "I don't think I like her very much."

"I didn't think that you would," he told her quietly. "That is not who you are and you never need to pretend to be again."

Meeting his eyes, she frowned. "That's not why I didn't like her, Richard. The way he looked at me, I..."

Wrapping his left arm around her waist, he pulled her against him as they continued walking. "You felt desired and there's nothing wrong with wanting to feel that way."

"I felt like I was betraying you."

"You're a desirable woman, Kahlan. Every man, if he was being honest, would tell you so."

"You're not upset with me?"

"No," he chuckled. "It was quite the performance though. I don't think I'll forget the look on his face." As they returned to the palace, he pulled back some and looked at her. "How were you able to do that?"

Smiling, Kahlan wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed into him. "I imagined it was you on the other side."

"I wouldn't have taken so long to come to you."

"No? We've been walking for minutes and you haven't done anything to help with the constraint of your pants." Her voice had gone back to the quiet, seductive murmur that made him quake. "Zedd and Cara are watching Hannah, we have some time before they come looking for us."

"Spirits, Kahlan..."

Walking past him, she entered her home and looked over her should. "Better hurry, Lord Rahl, our daughter will be hungry soon."

******

Kahlan lay against him, her right arm lying over his chest, holding up her chin as she watched him sleep. She awoke half an hour before and hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him. It wouldn't be long before their six month old daughter awoke and she hoped he would open his eyes before she did. The sun was shining in through their windows, lighting the room with its soft fire and warming the room just a little more. They were both fully clothed, having fallen asleep exhausted after spending four nights trying to sooth their daughter into sleep.

Hannah had become sick and they spent all of their time trying to make her better. The first night she was ill, Richard held her to his chest through the night, comforting her with the steady beat of his heart. It worked for the night alone, but each one after, she needed more. Kahlan had held her closely as she paced the room, the movement soothing her until she was sleep. Afraid that she would awake when laid into her crib, the Mother Confessor sat in the rocking chair beside the fire rocked until the sun came up. The third night, they found it nearly impossible to calm her down, both panicked as she cried, but then suddenly she grew quiet. Lying in their bed between them, Hannah held both of their hands in hers and slept peacefully.

The night before, she went to sleep without effort and didn't wake during the night, allowing the couple to rest in the arms of the other. Staring down at Richard's face, she smiled at his expression. It reminded her of the one he had when he was awake and holding their daughter.

"You're staring," he said without opening his eyes, his smile spreading across his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

Bringing his eyes to hers, he brushed back some of her hair. "I was dreaming about my family." Kahlan's face lit up with a smile of her own, eager to hear more. He loved seeing her this way, excited for the life she was only now able to have. He had the chance to see more of it as they planned their wedding, quickly finding it fascinating to watch her wrap her head around some of the details. "We were walking through Aydindril with our six daughters and you looked so beautiful as you carried our seventh."

Dropping her head back to his chest, she stared into his deep brown eyes. "What did they look like?"

"They were beautiful."

"I think you may be biased."

"I know that I am," he grinned. "They all looked like you."

They shared a moment of silence, their eyes locked and body's touching. Richard continued to run his fingers through her hair, still admiring the way it was always so soft and silky while she tapped her fingers against his chest, matching the thump, thump, thump of her own heart.

"We're getting married today," she said when she could no longer control herself.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be so happy."

Rolling them onto their sides, he pulled her against him, wiping the small set of tears that escaped her eyes. "I love you, Kahlan."

Instead of replying, she leaned forward and connected their lips, instantly hooking one of her legs over his to bring him closer. It had been months since they made love and she wasn't sure she could wait much longer. He shared her urgency and desire, pulling her closer as his hands roamed over her. Her body was almost the same as before she became pregnant, the only difference was the size of her breasts. Through the many nights they laid in bed together, he made she knew just how much he appreciated them.

He rolled over her and pushed forward, providing some of the pressure she desperately needed, bringing her to release a hot moan that nearly ended the moment. Breaking their kiss, Richard rocked his hips against hers and watched as she pushed her head back into her pillow. She was on the edge, waiting almost patiently for him to allow her to fall free, knowing the pleasure it gave him to take his time. When he stopped, she opened her eyes and met his, surprised and concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I thought I heard Hannah."

Grinning, Kahlan nodded, adoring the way he listened for any sound from their daughter. "She rolled over a few minutes ago."

Giving a soft sigh of relief, he lowered his head to her neck. "I was worried about her."

Shifting her body beneath him, she stroked her fingers through the hair around his ears. "I know, me too."

He lifted his head and looked over to the crib across from the bed. "I didn't think she would sleep through the night."

"She must feel better." Rolling off of her, he sat forward and held out a hand for her to join him. She followed and wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her lips against the back of his shoulder.

Turning his head, he smiled at her. "She knows how important today is."

Grinning, she hid her face behind his shoulder and nodded. "It feels strange that today's arrived."

"Do you still want to marry me?"

She could hear a small amount of fear in his voice, his eyes, locked on hers as she lifted her head. "More than anything."

Sharing a kiss, she began to pull him back to her when suddenly the soft coo came from across the room. Breaking apart, Kahlan gave a quiet sigh and began to crawl out of their bed.

He watched her walk gracefully to the crib and peek inside. Hannah giggled at the sight of her mother, stretching out her arms in her direction eager to be picked up. Lifting the small child in her arms, Kahlan brought her to her chest and hugged her, grinning as the baby grabbed a few strands of her hair and pulled.

Turning to the man who would be her husband before nightfall, she beamed. "Her fever's gone." Coming to his feet, he met her in the center of the room and looked down at their daughter. "She has color back in her cheeks, too."

Hannah smiled up at her father, reaching out for his fingers as he wiggled them in front of her face. "You scared us," he whispered to her. "Please don't do that again." Grabbing his index finger, she pulled it to her mouth and gummed at the skin. "I don't think that's what you're hungry for." Reaching to the front of Kahlan's dress, he began unlacing the white fabric with a smile. His eyes remained locked on hers as the dress fell from her shoulders, his body already fighting its desire for hers. As their daughter began to feed, Richard brought his mouth to the Mother Confessor's ear and whispered, "Tonight you're only mine."


	12. Chapter 12

The meeting and dining halls in the Confessor's Palace were filled with people, food and chatter. Families from all over the midlands gathered to witness the marriage of Mother Confessor to the first Lord Rahl, who gave the people no reason to fear him. He held her hand as they moved through the crowd, not wanting to lose contact with her until he absolutely had to. His eyes continued to dart in her direction, desperate to get another look at her. She looked beautiful in the light blue dress, the color he once told her was his favorite because it brought out the light in her eyes. It hugged her flawless form perfectly, showing her off and yet, hiding her seamlessly. Her hair was pinned up in a tight, neat bun, showing off a few curls that had broken free when he took hold of her face and kissed her.

Richard was wearing the red robes of the Rahl, though he had a few changes made. He shaved that morning, knowing that the night he had planned would be easier on her, though she wouldn't mind either way. His hair was neatly fixed, a rare vision to all who knew him. He shifted his stance when someone came close to them, his first instinct to protect her.

Kahlan pulled at his hand, leading him across the room in such a hurry, ignoring some of the people who wanted to congratulate the couple.

"Hi!" she exclaimed loudly, taking their daughter into her arm. "Thank you for watching her, Cara." Hannah squealed with joy as she came to her mother's chest, her eyes searching the area around them.

"She's beautiful."

The couple turned around with wide smiles, the Seeker pulling his wife's side against his as their hands came apart. "Chase, Emma! I didn't know you were coming!"

Chase grinned at Kahlan, who tried to stop her daughter from pulling on her earrings. "Your wife sent some friends to get us, making sure we were all here."

"All?"

"Kahlan arranged for the whole family to be here. We arrived late last night."

Looking at the woman next to him, Richard grinned. "You never said anything"

"I wanted to surprise you and I knew how much it would mean to you for the rest of your family to be here."

Giving her a quick kiss, he beamed. "Thank you, Kahlan."

"What's this little angel's name?"

"This is Hannah," the Mother Confessor said as she handed the child to the couple before her.

Emma smiled as the baby, wiggling her nose in her face with a laugh. "How old is she?"

"Almost seven months."

"It's a good thing she looks like her mother," Chase teased, letting her grab onto his pinky.

With a chuckle, Kahlan wrapped an arm around his waist. "I don't think Richard would look quite the same as a young girl."

Laughing loudly, he nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't be nearly as pretty."

"Would you like us to watch her for you tonight?" Emma looked hopefully at the couple. "I'm sure you both would enjoy this special evening alone."

Richard licked his lips and shifted his eyes to his bride, who knew instantly what was on his mind. "I was planning on asking Cara to watch her, but after the hour she spent with her during the wedding, I don't think she is willing to be with something so innocent for another moment." Returning his eyes to his friends, he took a step forward. "Are you sure you both don't mind?"

"Mind?" the other man said as he crossed his arms. "It would be an honor to keep an eye on the child of the Mother Confessor and Lord Rahl."

Closing the distance between them, Kahlan hugged Chase tightly. "Thank you." After a moment, she moved back and met the couple's eyes. "I'm glad you're both here."

******

The moon was hanging in the sky, shining brightly through the clear sky. Kahlan stood before her window while her husband started a fire beside her. When the wood began to crackle, he touched his hands to the side of her legs and ran them up to her hips. She remained still for a moment, bringing him to his feet. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned against her.

"She's fine, Kahlan."

"Who?" she asked through a whisper, her eyes still peering outside.

"Hannah. You've been thinking about her since we left the party."

"I can't help it," she told him as her hands laid over his, holding them to her firmly. "She would be awaking now for me to feed her."

Running his hands over her chest, he gently pushed them against her breasts, feeling the stiffness as they told her what their child needed. It had been hours since she had breast fed their daughter and her body had taken notice. Moving his lips to her ear, he warmed it with his breath. "I can help you with this."

A long sigh escaped her and she pushed backward, against his chest. Had she been wearing any other dress, she would have allowed him to rip it from her body, but she didn't want him doing it to something as special as her wedding dress. Seeming to hear her thoughts, he brought his hands to the back and began to undo the many buttons that followed the length of her spine. He kissed her skin the first moment he was able, his body unable to do anything else as the soft skin was reviled. The instant the blue silk was loose enough to fall from her shoulders, he turned her around and covered her chest with his lips.

It was almost instant relief, proven to him by the soft, pleasant moan that flowed free of her lips. She had her fingers wound in his hair within seconds, holding him against her as she allowed him to lower them to their knees. He was patient with her dress, maneuvering it carefully around her to make it easier for her to be more comfortable with their new position.

Pulling his lips from her chest, he grinned. "Would my wife please lay back."

She smiled widely at his words, doing as he requested without hesitation. He removed the dress from her body and surprised her by folding it before laying it in the rocking chair beside them. Richard took a few moments to look over her, following the lines of her body with his eyes until he could no longer just look. Touching the tips of the fingers of his right hand to her stomach, he traced around her bellybutton and over her waist, flattening his hand against her as he moved onward. Her eyes fluttered closed as she rested one of her own hands on his knee, drawing a small circle with her index finger.

His eyes came to her breasts as she took in a slow, deep breath. Leaning forward he brought his mouth to one of the mounds and a hand to the other, gently caressing until she arched for more. His body ached for hers, the taste of her milk making it much harder for him to tend to her needs alone. In his wavering mind, his teeth grazed over her nipple, rewarding him with the sound of his name leaving her lips in a loud; heavy pant and her hips bucking off of the ground as she dug her nails into his leg.

Pulling his face to hers, she met his eyes. "I need my husband, now."

His robes and pants were tossed from his body, neither hearing the quiet rip of the red fabric as their heated breaths filled their ears. Laying his body against hers, he connected their lips, letting her reach between them to unite their bodies. The feel of her soft hand wrapping around him brought his face to her neck, his eyes closing as he tried to focus on holding on long enough to bring her to the edge. He shifted his weight and pushed forward, slowly entering her as her hips lifted to meet his. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him down roughly and held him as she rocked forward.

He opened his mouth to protest her actions when she covered his mouth with hers. "We have all night to take our time."

******

Kahlan opened her eyes to the smell that filled the room, it was sweet, and one she never expected to find in their bedroom. Her body ached as she sat forward, in a good way, she would defend, from the previous nights activities. From the way the sun shined through the windows around her, they hadn't been asleep very long. Richard was standing, naked, in front of the bed, his back to her as he looked over the dresser before him. She couldn't help but smile as her eyes moved over his body, the soft trails her nails had raked into his skin in all directions, grabbing her attention.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, suddenly realizing that the wounds may have made it difficult for him to lie beside her.

The Seeker turned quickly with a wide smile and a juice covered chin. "I don't think I've been better."

Crawling onto the bed, he kissed her until they needed a breath. Running her tongue over her lips, she grinned. "Strawberries."

"Cara brought us a few things not long ago. I meant to wait for you, but then I thought, one couldn't hurt."

She let out a soft laugh and pulled him back to her, wiping her thumb across his chin to clean what was left after their passionate kiss and slowly brought the damp appendage to her mouth. "You must be hungry," she said quietly, watching his eyes on her lips. "Starving, even." Pushing the blanket from her chest she raised an eyebrow as he focused on her breasts. "What's wrong?" she asked when the smile faded from his lips.

Touching his fingers to her chest, he traced around a few of the bruises and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't notice," she chuckled, following his movement. "They don't hurt." Meeting his eyes, she crawled forward and into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "From the look of your back, I think we both got a little carried away last night."

He laughed, loudly. "My back always looks like that when we're together." He shifted his body so that she could come closer. "Cara always jokes, saying that she had no idea I could be that good of a lover. She also says that I should worry if they ever have the chance to heal completely."

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pushed the pads of her fingers against his skin and grinned. "I don't think you'll have any reason to worry."

"I hope not," he teased in a husky voice.

Shifting her weight, she flattened her chest against his. "We should probably stay in practice."

Richard smiled and pulled back slightly. "I don't believe we will ever have a problem with that." Her mind drifted from the moment as her eyes hit the crib across the room. "She's fine, Kahlan. If something happened during the night, they would have come to us."

"I know. I can't help but worry."

Brushing his fingers through her hair, he moved a few strands over her shoulders. "I know. It's one of the burdens a wonderful mother must carry."

"How are you always so calm?"

Releasing a sigh, he leaned back, holding her hips to keep her sitting above him. "I'm not. The last few days, when Hannah was sick, I thought I would go crazy. When she laid there and cried, her face nearly blue... The few moments I left, I was throwing up outside that door. She's a part of us, Kahlan. I wasn't calm until she fell asleep in your arms." He looked up and met her eyes. "Each day I watched you with her and I wanted to be that strong. You never let her see you upset. The tears you released when she was asleep... That's how I felt every minute."

"I was so afraid we were going to lose her."

"But we didn't." He sat up once again and touched her cheeks, wiping the few tears that fell. "She's shown us just how strong she is; how much like you she is." Kahlan remained quiet and he knew she would. Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her tightly and pushed forward until he was nearly laying over her. "She's a lot like you, Kahlan. I don't think we have to worry about her."

"I don't think I'll be able to stop."

He smiled and kissed the hollow of her neck, nudging it for a brief moment afterward. "We're parents now, Kahlan. We will be worrying for the rest of our lives, but we will be worrying together, every minute."

Slipping her hands between them, she leaned forward. "I don't remember worrying for a few minutes last night."

He pulled back and scrunched his forehead. "A few minutes? I think I remember last night much differently than you do."

The smile that crossed her lips, set him on fire; the feel of her hand between them making it difficult to remain still. "Most of last night is... Pleasantly hazy. I think you should refresh my memory."

"How long does the Mother Confessor have?"

Kahlan grinned and slid your hand over his sides and onto his back. "As long as you're able to move."


	13. Chapter 13

Hannah was pulling at her mother's hair, trying to gain her attention as she spoke to the couple before her. "You are two of the most honorable people I have ever met and I understand that it is a lot, but I ask that you consider the offer."

"We will discuss it with the family tonight and try to have an answer for you in the morning."

"You may take as much time as you need."

"Thank you," Emma said as she brought her eyes to the small baby in the other woman's arms.

"Kahlan," Richard called out as he and Cara made their way toward them. "They found Nicci."

Horror filled her mind at once, remembering what they had discussed with the wizard. The woman had given him his magic back and she clearly remembered the Seeker saying that she would only do it if she believed he needed it. Their friends walked away as she turned, her emotions easy for them to read. "Where is she?"

Richard smiled, trying to put his wife's mind at ease as she clung to their daughter. "If it's alright, they will bring her body here."

"Her body?"

"She was dead when they found her. They sent word in the journey book that they found her chained and beaten in a small cabin near the boundary."

"She's dead?" she repeated part of his words quietly. "She didn't give your magic back to you?"

"We don't know. It's impossible to tell how long she had been dead, they only know that her body was cold."

"The danger may still be out there."

"We don't know if there is any danger, Kahlan. It's been months without any incident, maybe that's the way it's going to stay."

"That's not my experience."

"I know, but things are already different. Why can't they be for the better?"

"Because too many great things have already happened to us."

Wrapping his arms around her, he touched his forehead against hers and shared her breath. "This is our life now. We're going to keep it this way. We're going to keep our family; our people safe."

"I know. I just wanted to hear it in your voice."

He kissed her briefly and pulled back, smiling. "We should learn more when they arrive with her body."

"When?"

"They're three weeks away, but I've sent a few more Mord'Sith to help and maybe quicken the process. I don't want to go longer than we have to find out what's going on."

"This could be a trap, Richard."

"I know, but it's all we have. If we find a reason for her death, it could explain everything."

Lowering her voice, Kahlan looked down to their daughter, who was now pulling on the tooth that hung around her father's neck. "We don't have to wait for her body. You can talk to her, Richard. You can ask Nicci what happened."

"I don't want to use my magic that way. There are consequences for how I use this and I don't know what it will do to me. I don't want to hurt you again."

"I know."

"We'll find answers, Kahlan. I promise."

Nodding, the Mother Confessor sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright."

"Come here," she said quietly, making sure he heard her as he looked away. Bumping her shoulder against his, she grinned. "Hannah needs to be fed." He stared at her blankly, making her smile widen. "She'll be asleep in hour and I will have no choice but to wait in our room, alone and half naked until she awakes." Richard felt his body stiffen, wishing they were alone in their bedroom that moment. Leaning up, she brushed her lips against his cheek and turned away, walking as slowly as possible, knowing his eyes were on her. "I'm still having trouble with my memory, Lord Rahl."

******

"What are you thinking?"

Looking up, Kahlan blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"What were you thinking?" Richard asked as he walked over to the bench in the center of the garden.

"Look at her," she said with a hint of a smile, motioning to their daughter, who sat on a thick blanket playing happily with a horse her father had carved for her. "She's been playing with that for over an hour."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"She's never known the kind of evil others have brought upon the world."

Sitting down beside her, the Seeker took her hand. "She will never know Nicci, Kahlan."

Meeting his eyes, she shook her head. "It's not just Nicci. Darken Rahl sits in our dungeons, our council too. The moment she looks up from that toy, she-"

"Is that why you brought her out here? To make sure she didn't see them bringing Nicci's body through the gates?"

"She likes it out here."

Richard chuckled, looking down to Hannah, who banged the wooden horse against the ground. "I told you she was like you."

"I didn't want her to be there when they bring in her body."

"I don't want her to be there either."

The brunette straightened her back. "I thought I was overreacting."

"You're trying to protect our daughter, Kahlan. That's not overreacting." Sitting down on the ground, he flattened his legs to allow his daughter to crawl onto them. "Hi, Hannah! Are you having fun?" She giggled and allowed him to roll her onto her back so she could stare up at him. "I was gone for a few minutes and now you're so big!" Tearing his eyes off of their daughter, he looked to his wife, who watched silently. "Come here, enjoy the little moments with us."

"They're not little," she responded with a smile. "This is one of those moments I want to remember forever."

Hannah squealed as Kahlan moved toward them, her arms thrusting out in her direction in the hopes she would hold her. Sitting down beside him, the Mother Confessor leaned against his shoulder and grinned, both watching the baby crawl onto her lap.

It wasn't long before sleep pulled at Hannah's eyes, silently calling her as she pressed herself between her parents. She felt his eyes on her, almost studying her as she looked up to him. "What's wrong?"

"You should get some rest too," Richard said quietly after a long moment. "You haven't been sleeping very well." She was about to protest and tell him she was alright, but when she opened her mouth, she couldn't. It had been weeks since she had a good night's rest and each day she felt like she was lying to him by pretending she was fine. "Do you want to tell me about them?"

"What?"

"The dreams you've been having that wake you in a panic."

"You've known?"

Nodding, the Seeker looked away from the depths of her eyes and out to the rose bushes before him. "I did." Before she could get her next question out, he answered it through a whisper. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to push you into talking about it and then some nights I would fool myself into thinking maybe it wasn't anything to worry about, but... Each time you woke up, I could feel your heart racing as you tightened your arms around me and I knew that if I asked you in one of those moments, you'd let go of me."

"They're only dreams."

Looking back to her, he frowned. "Neither one of us believe that. You once dreamt you killed me and you refused to believe that was only a dream." Releasing a heavy sigh, he shifted beside her, pulling their sleeping daughter into his arms. "I know you're dreaming about us, Kahlan. The way you look at me when I wake up and how tightly you're holding Hannah..." His wife remained quiet, her eyes on the blanket beneath her legs as her husband stood. "You don't have to keep this pain, whatever it may be, to yourself."

"They're only dreams," she repeated again, only quieter.

Taking a few steps away, he turned and looked back at her. "I think this must have been how you felt when I couldn't talk to you about my magic."

Coming to her feet, she picked up the blanket and walked past him. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

He watched her leave in confusion, his mind trying to figure out what she had been dreaming, while he silently cursed himself for letting it go on this long. "It's a stabbing pain of fault," he answered through a whispered when she was completely out of his line of sight. Hannah began to wiggle in his arms, bringing him to rock gently as he walked back to the palace, hoping to keep her from waking.

***

"Have you seen Kahlan?"

Cara turned from the dungeon entrance and was met with a frantic expression on her friend's face. "Not for an hour."

"Where was she?"

Pointing through the trees, the blonde sighed. "She went that way, saying she had something she needed to do."

Richard frowned, knowing the only place built within the thick forest. "Cara, I need you to watch Hannah."

"Why?" the blonde asked instantly. "You're right here with her."

"I need to talk to Kahlan and I won't want our daughter to go out there yet."

Taking the small baby into her arms, the Mord'Sith pretended to be annoyed as the little brunette pulled at her lips. "Your face is going fall apart before you grow another inch."

It was difficult for the Seeker to hold a straight face as he hurried through the trees, knowing what else his friend would be saying to his daughter.

He found her where he knew she had gone, a place she had gone to visit only twice before. Kahlan was sitting on her legs, her head bowed in what seemed to be a prayer to the body enclosed in stone before her. It was brighter than he anticipated as he came closer to her, the two torches she had lit filled the room with their glow. He wanted to say something to tell her it was him, who was with her, but the way she shifted her body told him she already knew.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, surprising him. "I was hoping I would find some kind of answer here."

"Answer?"

Looking up, she reached out her hand for him to take and motioned for him to join her on the ground. "My mother always had an answer to give me, even for the questions I didn't know I wanted to ask. I thought that if I came here and asked, the spirits would allow her to answer me."

"Has she?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You haven't done anything-"

"Exactly. I knew something was wrong and I did nothing. I thought about asking, but I didn't." Sitting close, Richard turned her so that she faced him. "So I am asking you now. Kahlan, what's wrong?"

"In my dreams, I wake up in some forest with you and Zedd. You're sitting across the fire, staring into the flames, the way you do when your mind is telling you something differently than your heart. I lay there, just watching, like I used to and then you look up and meet my eyes." Kahlan looked away, back to the stone. "I used to wish you would look at me like that."

"Like what?"

Returning her eyes to his, she frowned. "Like I was no one to you."

"Kahlan-"

"I can't take the look in your eyes and I jump up, coming to you the way I'd imagined doing so many times."

"And you confess me," he whispered.

"It was how I always thought it would happen. Every minute I spent with you, I was so afraid I would lose control."

"What happens after you confess me?"

She looked away again, her body remaining close, but feeling far away. "Once I realized what I've done, I tell you wait there, that is would return."

"But you don't."

"No," she answers quietly. "I go far enough into the woods to be sure I cannot see you and kill myself."

"Kahlan," he started in an attempt to sooth her. "You would never-"

"Never what?" she asked before he could finish. "I did confess you."

"It didn't work," he stated factually before he sighed. "But that's not the point you're trying to make. Kahlan, listen to me. No matter what happened or could have happened, this is what should have happened. This is our lives. I know that you've been taught that these things won't happen to you, but they have. You and I are married, we have a daughter and for the first time in years, our people aren't afraid. This is what was supposed to happen to us. Everything you and I have been through helped get us here. It all set us up to live in this moment together. Kahlan, I know that it must be difficult to put aside all that you've been told and that this week is especially hard, but-"

"This week?"

"Tomorrow's the anniversary of your mother's death." Richard pulled her into his arms and shifted both of their positions. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her back to his chest and leaned into her. "That's part of what's upsetting you, isn't it?" he asked softly against her ear. "Your mother died when you were young, leaving you to learn so many things on your own. You're afraid it will happen to you and our children."

"Many Confessors die young."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He tightened his hold on her and kissed the side of her head. "Or our daughters. I promise you that they will have the life we want them to. The old ways will not exist for them. You and I have changed everything, Kahlan. There isn't a reason to fear anymore."

"You always know what to say, don't you?"

"No," he chuckled. "But sometimes I am lucky with the truth."

Turning her head slightly, she looked up at the stone and smiled. "My mother would have liked you." Leaning back, she relaxed in his arms and pulled them tighter around herself. "A few weeks before she died, she told me what I needed to look for when it came time for me to choose my mate." She nearly laughed as he laid his chin on her shoulder. "She knew what kind of man I would want for my children."

"Do I meet all of your requirements?"

Nodding, she turned her head completely and met his eyes. "All of them. Even the ones I never knew I had." He kissed her briefly and grinned, finding the wide smile on her lips more than comforting. It was something he hadn't seen in a while. "Do you mind if we sit here for little while longer?"

"No," he answered through a whisper, almost as though he thought he would awaken the dead. "Will you tell me more about her?"

"I feel like you already know her."

"I know a part of her in knowing you. Tell me what you remember the most about her."

Closing her eyes, she let her mind travel back to the time she spent with her mother in the Confessor's Palace. "She was the kindest woman I have ever known."

******

Nicci's body laid lifeless before him. She was covered in dried blood, her blonde hair stained a dark red. Richard knelt down, wanting a better look at her to understand what had happened. Part of her bottom lip was gone, appearing to have been bitten off during one of, what was sure to have been, many beatings. Her nose was broken and there was a long gash that led from her left eyebrow, all the way to the bottom of the right side of her neck, stopped by the Rada'Han. Her throat was slit, but it didn't appear deep enough to have killed her quickly, leaving him to conclude that if she gave him back his magic, she had the time to do it.

The blonde's wrists were scuffed and bloody as well, giving him a clear picture of her pulling against her chains in an attempt to get free. Her dress was ripped to the point of making him wonder why they had left the small pieces on her body.

"Why did they do this to you?" he asked through a whisper. "Cara, what do you see?"

"She was tortured. Whoever did this either wanted information or wanted to watch her suffer."

"Does it look familiar to you?"

Shaking her head, the Mord'Sith uncrossed her arms and knelt down beside him. "No, but they could have picked up other skills. If they wanted answers, she gave it to them. They would not have left her like this had she not. Only a few of her fingers are broken, but her knees are gone. That always gets their tongues moving. The cut on her neck was probably done when she was chained to the wall of her cell, it's not deep enough to have caused much pain. They would have opened with it."

"The Rada'Han would have prevented her sending me the magic wouldn't it?"

"Yes."

Relief flooded through him as he came to his feet once more. "Have her buried, please. I need to deliver some good news to my wife."

"She should see the body for herself," the blonde offered.

"Will you bring her here?"

"Of course, Lord Rahl. Kyra will stay with Hannah."

Grabbing the blonde's arm, he stopped her. "No, bring her to Chase and Emma, then ask if they've thought about the Mother Confessor's offer."

******

"Kahlan?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you alright?"

Opening her eyes, she smiled. "I am. Care to join us?" She was sitting in her bathtub, Hannah resting on her chest as warm water surrounded them.

Richard let out a low groan and knelt beside them. "I would love to join you, but I don't think she should see what I want to do to you in there." Their daughter opened her eyes and reached out to him, grabbing the necklace around his neck with a happy squeal. "Hi, beautiful!"

"Dada! Dada!" She babbled loudly, pushing up from her mother's chest.

"She missed you."

Taking her into his arms, he lifted her out of the water and hugged to him. "I missed her too!" he said excitedly, before meeting his wife's eyes. "Both of you."

"How did it go?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "As well as it could. I don't think our people are ready for this kind of change."

"We don't have to do it, Richard. There must be another way around it."

"I'm not going to go back to the People's Palace, Kahlan. I can't stay away from you, from my family."

"We'll always be here."

"I know, so will I."

"Richard-"

"I'm not going to change my mind, Kahlan. If we're going to have a family together, we need to be together. The people don't understand this, but they will, I promise. As long as we hold firm, they will see and they will see the benefits of combining our lands."

Both of their eyes dropped to Hannah as she wiggled in his arms, crying softly as she tried to find a comfortable sleeping position. "I'll put her down," Kahlan said as she started to get out of the water.

"No, no." He grinned, stretching his left arm out to stop her from moving. "I'll do it. You should stay there, naked and waiting for me."

The Mother Confessor met his eyes with a seductive gaze, lifting herself just enough to expose the top of her breasts to him. "The water is beginning to cool, Lord Rahl. You'd better hurry before I freeze."

Walking swiftly to the crib across the room, he debated on whether he should take an extra few moments to dress their daughter before returning to his awaiting wife. To his delight, he saw a small, clean; light blue dress sitting on the edge of the table beside the crib. He slowed his pace as Hannah giggled, allowing him to bring her arms through the soft cloth. Leaning down, he brushed his nose against hers and made a series of noises that fueled her laughter. When she began to settle down, he laid her down into her crib and gently covered her with a light pink blanket. It wasn't long before she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, falling asleep almost instantly. He stood there for another moment, admiring the beauty of his sleeping daughter.

"Everybody's right, Kahlan." He turned around and faced her with a grin. "She looks so much like you."

Reaching out for him, she smiled. "I see a lot of you in her."

Closing the distance between them, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside before removing his boots. "Sometimes she looks at me the way you do."

Grinning Kahlan hooked her left index finger in the top of his pants. "What look?"

"The one you give me when I make a joke that you don't think is funny."

"She loves your jokes," she countered softly, pulling the laces of his pants loose. "She laughs when you're with her."

"Laughing with me and at me are two very different things."

"But she is laughing." Pushing the fabric down his legs, she let her eyes linger on him for a moment, his manhood directly in front of her face. He was ready for her, he always was. Stepping into the warm water, he sat down and brought her into his lap. Leaning back, he stretched out his legs, running his hands over her back and sides. "How long until your next meeting?"

He smiled, drawing her closer. "I don't have another. I knew if I had another, it would continue through the night and I didn't want to miss an opportunity like this."

"You will always have an opportunity like this."

Pushing his finger into her hair, he pulled her face close and sucked in a breath as it left her lips. "I hope so."

"What does Lord Rahl require of his wife?"

He growled deep within his chest, the huskiness in her voice, the seductive and playful way she bit at his lip set him into a roaring fire of desire. In just as heated of voice, he told her, "I require everything."

******The End******


End file.
